360 Por ti 2013
by Midori Tora
Summary: Es interesante como pensábamos en que podemos planear o dejar que planeen nuestra vida y esperar a que resulte como se espera, seguimos cada paso para no equivocarnos porque pensamos que eso es lo correcto es lo mejor para nosotros, pero se presentan situaciones o personas que nos sacan de nuestro mundo perfecto para enseñarnos otro diferente...
1. Capítulo I - 45

***Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP, la historia y demás personajes son míos***

NA: Hola Ficmaniacos!... Les comento que este es mi primer fic de "Sakura Card Captor" y espero que no sea el último jejeje, bueno todo depende de que les guste…. Así que espero sus reviews, ojala se puedan hacer un tiempo para poder dejar algunos se los agradecería infinitamente.

Indicaciones de Formato: (porque si no tal vez no me entiendan)

-Dialogos-

_Pensamientos_

**_Palabras O Referencias Específicas, Canciones, Lugares ó Modismos _**(normalmente tendrán explicación al final)

(Pensamientos de la Autora)

Bueno, les dejo mi primer capítulo, espero les guste y de lo contario… también es bueno saberlo.

SALUDOS!

**Capítulo I - 45°**

―Sakura, ¡Sakuraaa! Levántate amiga ya es tarde. ―Como cada mañana TomoyoDaidouji hacia un esfuerzo para levantar a su compañera de cuarto, la cual tenía una capacidad impresionante para quedarse dormida.

―Sakura, por muy adorable que te veas dormida, es necesario que despiertes, se nos hará tarde. ―la sacudía con mayor fuerza, solo obteniendo como toda respuesta un gruñido

―De acuerdo amiga tú me obligaste…. Kerooo! Donde estas Keroo!... oh allí estas. ―Tomoyo tomo un pequeño animalito peludo color naranja y enormes ojos dorados, que ronroneaba con el toque de la hermosa jovencita, si, Tomoyo era una adolescente de 17 años muy hermosa, pelo negro violáceo y ondulado que caía como cascada hasta sus caderas y ojos violetas que contrastaban magníficamente con su piel nívea, que a pesar de ser tan blanca no le reducía color ni brillo a su rostro, además de ser dotada con un cuerpo lleno curvas finas y bien proporcionadas.

Con el pequeño gato en las manos, la chica busco la colita del pequeñito que no cesaba de moverse de un lado a otro como trazando curvas en el aire. Teniendo la punta en sus manos se sentó a la orilla de la cama, busco en el rostro de su amiga la nariz, en la cual acerco la colita e hizo unos pequeños movimientos sobre ella.

― ¡Achu! ―soltó tan tremendo estornudo que no evito incorporarse de un sopetón quedando sentada sobre su colchón, además de espantar al pobre Kero quien se des afano de los brazos de su captora y corrió debajo de la cama.

―Qué mala eres, Tomoyo! —se escucharon las risotadas de Tomoyo que no pudo evitar al ver la reacción de su mejor amiga.

―Pe, perdón, Sakura pero era necesario. ―todavía jadeaba la nívea cuando paro de reír y se incorporó de donde se había sentado para alisarse pulcramente el uniforme.

―Ahora que te encuentras despierta por fin, alístate o llegaremos tarde.

―Ya voy, ya voy. ―la chica se incorporó, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

―Mientras te duchas, aseare un poco el cuarto.

―su amiga asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La joven de largos cabellos miro hacia las dos camas y se apresuró con la que estaba más próxima a ella y es que el cuarto que compartía con su amiga no era nada pequeño, de hecho había bastante espacio para ambas, cada una tenía su cama, ropero, escritorio y equipo de cómputo, lo único que compartían era el pequeño sofá que se encontraba frente a la ventana y en el cual se sentaban a platicar o admirar el paisaje, un librero no muy grande con una gran variedad de libros y revistas, al igual que una sección de este destinada a CD's que utilizaban en el equipo de sonido. Un espacio simple y acogedor que les brindaba todas las necesidades que las dos pudieran tener.

―Ya he terminado Tomoyo, vámonos. ―la aludida giro a ver a su amiga y no pudo pintar una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos violetas se hizo presente.

― ¡Te vez preciosa amiga!

Y de verdad lo era, tenía cabellos castaños cobrizos que apenas le llegaba a arriba de los hombros, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y tez clara, no tanto como la de su amiga pero no por eso menos hermosa, su cuerpo era similar al de Tomoyo con curvas finas y proporcionadas y al igual que ella tenía 17 años, claramente la adolescencia les había caído como aniño al dedo a este par.

—La ojiverde no pudo evitar un sonrojo al escuchar a su amiga. ―Tomoyo ¿por qué dices eso? Es el uniforme escolar, el de siempre.

―Pero corriste y te ves toda rojita, déjame tomarte una foto. ―salió corriendo a su escritorio de donde tomo una cámara de video pequeña y que además tomaba fotos.

―Nunca entenderé esa manía tuya de estar filmándome todo el tiempo. ―dijo esto mientras tomaba sus cosas.

―También te tomo fotos Sakurita.

—Sakura hizo una cara de derrota. ―Sí. —dijo suspirando. ―bueno vayámonos o se nos hará más tarde.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron y se dirigieron hasta su salón al cual tenían que llegar primero saliendo del edificio del dormitorio de niñas y cruzar las canchas de vóleibol para poder llegar al edificio continuo en donde tomarían clases el resto del día y es que como ya se habrán dado cuenta no se encontraban en un colegio cualquiera, era **_El Internado Shikoku Para Señoritas_** ubicado al sur de la **_Isla de Shikoku_** y pegado a la costa del pacifico. Un lugar muy grande en el que cualquier incauto se podía perder si no conocía las instalaciones.

El edifico de dormitorios se encontraba junto a la playa y para fortuna de nuestras amigas, su cuarto tenia vista al mar. Había un edificio especial con salones de clases, laboratorios y otros con equipos de cómputo, el internado contaba con alberca techada, auditorio, salón de eventos, canchas de futbol, basquetbol y vóleibol, una enorme biblioteca de tres pisos, comedor y diversas áreas verdes con árboles de todo tipo. Un lugar precioso para estudiar sin duda alguna.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A media hora de ahí y sobre la misma costa pacífica se encontraba **_El Internado Shikoku Para Hombres. _**Dos chicos muy apuestos se encontraban caminando lado a lado en uno de los pasillos del edificio de dormitorios.

―Carajo, olvide mis tenis Eriol, si quieres adelántate.

―No te preocupes Li, tenemos tiempo.

EriolHiragizawa; 17 años, alto, tez blanca como la leche y de cabello corto negro azulado, ojos azules y profundos como el océano y más redondos que los de cualquier oriental, acentuando sus raíces europeas, los cuales ocultaba tras unas gafas que para nada le restaban atractivo, espalda ancha y de complexión delgada como la de su amigo y compañero de cuarto, Shaoran Li; 17 años, alto tez ligeramente bronceada y de cabello corto, castaño achocolatado y revuelto, ojos color ámbar aunque dependiendo la luz podían verse más obscuros, como chocolate. Dos chicos tremendamente guapos. (Para comerse, desayunarse y cenarse… jejejeje no lo pude evitar tenía que escribirlo)

―Listo, vámonos. ―se apresuró el castaño tomando su mochila sport y otra no tan grande donde seguramente llevaba sus útiles.

― ¿A qué hora son tus entrenamientos Li? ―pregunto el ojiazul a su condiscípulo que no dejaba de caminar junto a él.

―Saliendo de clases, el autobús nos estará esperando fuera del instituto.

―Ya veo, entonces nos tocara irnos en el mismo transporte.

―el castaño se paró en seco y lo volteo a ver con cara de duda. ― ¿También te metiste al equipo de Básquet? Creía que habías dicho que….

―Si recuerdo lo que dije Li, pero decidí entrar al de natación y te recuerdo que aquí no hay alberca, por lo que tomare el autobús también para ir al Otro instituto.

Y es que el Internado de Chicos tenía exactamente las mismas características del de Señoritas, con excepción dela alberca techada y las canchas de basquetbol, debido a eso era necesario trasladar a los chicos al otro instituto para que utilizaran las instalaciones y pudieran entrenar.

―Por cierto ¿ya conoces a la profesora nueva que nos va dar la clase de educación sexual? ―el chico de cabello negro pregunto esbozando una sonrisa, casi como si supiera la respuesta a su misma pregunta, sabía que su **_rummie_** era tan despistado que ni siquiera recordaba que le tocaba esa clase.

—El castaño no pudo evitar parar en seco de nuevo y mirar con cierta duda a su amigo quien lo imito al detenerse. ― ¿Profesora? ¿Educación Sexual?

―Sí, este es el último año Li, ya nos toca esa clase y al parecer el profesor Terada ya no la va a impartir, tiene muchas clases, entonces buscaron a alguien más y por lo que me dijo Yamazaki anoche, es una hermosa mujer extranjera.

― ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? ―pregunto el castaño levantando una ceja y algo confundido

― Tú nunca vas a cambiar amigo, démonos prisa que el profesor Kinomoto nunca llega tarde. ―soltó una risilla y siguió caminando. Li encogió los hombros, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y continúo caminando.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Buenos días chicas. ―se acercó una pelirroja de cabello corto hasta Sakura y Tomoyo

―Buen día Rika. ―contestaron al unísono

― ¿Supieron que la profesora Mitzuki tuvo que irse este año?

― ¿Pero porque? ―pregunto la ojiverde un poco desconcertada.

―Al parecer está embarazada y es de riesgo, entonces tendrá que descansar hasta que nazca su bebe.

―Oh, es una pena ojala todo salga bien. ―Tomoyo hizo una cara de tristeza y se sentó en su lugar

― ¿mmm… entonces quien nos dará educación sexual? ―pregunto Sakura

―Escuche que era una Señorita, al parecer extranjera. ―se escuchó la respuesta detrás de ellas

―Buenos días Chiharu. ―las saludaron las tres chicas.

― ¿Y quién te dijo eso? ―pregunto Sakura, Chijaru soltó una risilla nerviosa. ―un pajarito, sin importancia.

―Entonces esos son los rumores. ―concluyó Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la barbilla

―Sí, es de todo lo que me entere, pero realmente nada relevante, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

― ¡Hey, espérenme! —los dos chicos se detuvieron al reconocer la voz de uno de sus compañeros

―Li, te tardaste mucho con el profesor Kinomoto, pensamos que ya no ibas a ir al entrenamiento. ―le dijo un chico de tez clara cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos pequeños y marrones.

―No pretendía faltar Yamazaki pero tenía que preguntarle algo al profesor.

―En fin, vámonos o nos dejara el ca… ―se interrumpió el chico de mirada azulada al ver a algo… o en este caso a alguien que caminaba hacia ellos; los únicos a las afueras del internado.

En ese momento los otros dos chicos desviaron su mirada a la persona que había atraído la atención de Eriol.

―Wow, ¿quién es ella? ―alcanzo a susurrar Yamazaki

Exacto era "ella" una joven de edad media, 22 a 25 años probablemente, tez apiñonada, no muy alta cabello obscuro y ondulado hasta los hombros de donde se podían observar unos destellos pelirrojos por el toque de los rayos del sol, un cuerpo que bien hacía alusión a una guitarra, caderas amplias a diferencia de su torso sin embargo no por eso lucia desproporcionada, lucía un traje completo, un saco corto color verde militar que hacia juego con la falda corta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y debajo de aquella prenda se notaban una piernas torneadas y doradas. Al acercarse y despojarse de sus gafas obscuras observaron sus enormes y redondos ojos marones debajo de las largas y espesas pestañas.

Los tres chicos estaban boquiabiertos.

―Buenas tardes chicos, me pueden indicar ¿dónde quedan las oficinas directivas? ―dijo la joven con un japonés casi perfecto.

―E-dificio A, d-erecho a la izquierda. ―contesto nervioso el castaño

―Qué lindo, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego. ―la joven se retiró dejando atrás a un trió de chicos destilando hormonas por todo su ser.

― ¡Dios mío! ¿De dónde salió esa trigueña, de esas criaturas no se ven por aquí? ―pregunto el ojiazul

―No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos ya luego lo averiguaremos, nos deja el autobús. ―dijo el chico de cabello chocolate que salió de sus asombro en cuanto escucho el motor del vehículo que los llevaría hasta su destino.

Los tres chicos se apresuraron a subir y colocarse en la parte trasera.

―Por cierto, tu ¿a qué vas? Natación o básquet. ―pregunto el castaño a Yamazaki, quien soltó una risilla.

―Me temo Li, que el principal motivo de mi visita al internado es por una chica―

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto con sorpresa Li, muy al contrario del chico de mirada azulada que permanecía inmutable.

―Lo supuse. ―contesto el mismo ganándose una cara de duda por parte de su **_rummie_**. ―sí, Takashi lleva todo el día mandándose mensajitos con quien sabe quién, pero ahora estoy seguro que era una chica.

―Vaya, y donde la conociste porque no creo que haya sido en el instituto.

―No, estas en lo correcto Li, sus padres se mudaron a un lado de los míos en vacaciones los visito al igual que yo y un día la conocí, es tan hermosa y tan linda…

―Seguro la embaucaste con alguna de tus mentiras, amigo. ―interrumpió Eriol sus cavilaciones con una sonrisa de sorna.

―Por extraño que lo parezca, ella no cayó a ninguna de mis historias, parecía identificarlas con mucha facilidad, no es como Shaoran.

― ¡hey! ―el aludido hizo una cara de sorpresa y fastidio. ―mientras los otros se reían

―Y a todo esto, como se llama la susodicha. ―pregunto el pelinegro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Chicas, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

―Claro Chiharu, dinos. ―respondió la nívea.

―ammm… es que hoy viene Takashi al instituto junto con el equipo varonil de basquetbol y… me preguntaba ¿si pueden acompañarme a verlo? ―la chica de pelo castaño largo y ondulado jugaba con sus dedos y se veía extremadamente sonrojada, Tomoyo al notar su situación soltó una risilla. ―Le dije a Naoko pero tiene grupo de lectura y Rika clase de cocina.

― ¿Takashi? ―pregunto la ojiverde con una autentica cara de duda mientras se llevaba una mano a la cien como tratando de recordar. ―No había escuchado su nombre antes en el equipo de básquet.

―Es porque apena ingreso este año junto con uno de sus compañeros, pero lo que importa es que quiero verlo pero…

―No quieres ir sola. ―interrumpió la chica de mirada violeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre tan observadora. ―supongo amiga, que ese chico es tu novio.

― ¿Novio Tomoyo? No creo que Chiharu este….

― Vaya Tomoyo, a ti no se te va nada ¿eh? ―interrumpió Chiharu a Sakura quien ya tenía una enorme cara de sorpresa.

―De acuerdo te acompañaremos, de todos modos Sakura tiene práctica de animadoras en la cancha de básquet y bueno mi ensayo de coro es mañana, así que supongo que las puedo acompañar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Entonces Eriol te vas a la alberca y nosotros a las canchas, ammm… no vemos en….

―En las canchas, mi entrenamiento dura hora y media y la de ustedes dos, entonces creo que me da tiempo para pasar con ustedes y venir al autobús.

―Como prefieras, por cierto Yamazaki ¿en dónde veras a tu novia?

―En las canchas, ira a verme entrenar. ―la sonrisa de Yamazaki era diferente, como muy natural y es algo que sus amigos pudieron observar.

―Se te nota muy feliz… bueno me retiro los veo al rato. ―se despidió el chico de cabello azulado mientras corría dentro del instituto y los otros dos chicos siguieron los pasos por donde desaparecía el otro.

―Entonces si vas a entrenar con nosotros, Takashi.

―El aludido asintió con la cabeza y con la misma sonrisa pensó. ―_Todo sea por verla. _

El entrenamiento era arduo y se podían observar las habilidades que tenían los dos amigos con el balón, hacían buena mancuerna y eso pronto lo noto el entrenador que decidió realizar un pequeño encuentro amistoso dividiendo al equipo en dos, para poder notar las habilidades de cada uno.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto en un costado de la cancha se encontraban las animadoras de las cuales Sakura era la líder, su gran habilidad para los deportes le había valido el título.

―Sakura es muy buena en gimnasia ¿no Tomoyo?

―Así es, desde pequeña ha tenido una gran habilidad en los deportes.

Las dos chicas se encontraban platicando sentadas en una de las gradas de la cancha.

― ¿Desde pequeña dices? Es decir, ¿tú la conoces desde mucho antes?

―Así es Chiharu, Sakura y yo somos amigas desde que tengo memoria su madre era muy amiga de la mía, entonces nos conocimos desde pequeñas. ―su compañera sonrió y volteo a la cancha en donde el partido que se estaba efectuando ya había terminado, alzo la mano en forma de saludos y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas arreboladas.

―Ya veo. ―la de ojos violetas siguió la mirada de su amiga. ―Él es el famoso Takashi, es muy guapo amiga.

Chiharu se rió un poquito y de manera nerviosa. ―Lo es, ¿cierto?

En la cancha, dos chicos miraban hacia las gradas donde dos chicas les saludaban

― ¿Entonces ella es tu novia? La de cabello negro…

― ¡No amigo!, es linda, pero no, la castaña es mi novia Chiharu Mihara.

—El castaño se encogió de hombros. ―Bueno será mejor continuar corriendo.

Los chicos se encontraban en la fase terminal de su entrenamiento donde daban unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha y proseguían con el enfriamiento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Oye Tomoyo ¿Quién es ese?... ¿Tú lo conoces? Vienes seguido con Sakura aquí, ¿lo has visto antes?

Chiharu apunto hacia la entrada del gimnasio señalando con mucha discreción al joven que minutos antes había entrado, un chico alto de cabello negro azulado y húmedo que se sentaba en la primera grada, un poco más abajo que ellas.

―mmm… no, jamás lo había visto. _Lo recordaría si lo hubiera visto antes sin duda. —_pensó mientras se llevaba una mando al mentón.

Pasaron los últimos minutos y ambos entrenamientos que en ese momento se llevaban a cabo terminaron.

― ¿Y qué pasa, no vas a ir a saludarlo Chiharu?

― S-i c-l-aro, pero no me dejen sola.

—Tomoyo rio. ―Claro que no, vamos por Sakura y te acompañamos.

― Gracias, vamos.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al encuentro de su amiga de ojos esmeralda.

―Li, ya llego Eriol, vamos por el que les quiero presentar a Chiharu, les va a caer bien.

―Como gustes. —el castaño tomo su toalla y se la coloco por detrás de la cabeza y camino pasivamente detrás de su amigo.

―Eriol, vamos a que conozcan a Chiharu, creo que tenemos unos minutos antes de que el autobús salga.

Caminaron al otro lado de las canchas y pudieron notar a otras dos chicas que caminaban junto con la susodicha hacia ellos, una de ellas era castaña y vestía el uniforme de las porristas que hasta hace un momento se encontraban entrenado y realmente ese conjunto le favorecía muy bien, dos piezas que dejaban ver lo suficiente para notar que era una chica bastante atractiva, la otra tenía el cabello negro que caía como cascada en su espala y frente a sus hombros, vestía con el uniforme del colegio y no por eso ocultaba sus finas proporciones.

―Hola preciosa, te quiero presentar a unos amigos. ―El chico de pelo castaño obscuro tomo la mano de su novia y la acerco a sus amigos.

―Él es Shaoran Li.

―Mucho gusto, Chiharu Mihara. ―la chica hizo una reverencia y el muchacho le contesto con la misma.

―Él es Eriol Hiragisawa. ―ella volvió a hacer una reverencia.

―Es un placer conocerla señorita. —el chico de cabello negro hizo una reverencia y la otra con las mejillas aún más rojas lo imito.

―Igualmente me da gusto conocerle. Yo también te quiero presentar unas amigas. ―la chica se giró hacia sus compañeras y las acerco a los chicos. —Ellos son: Takashi Yamazaki, Shahoran Li y Eriol Hiragisawa.

―Mucho gusto mi nombre es SakuraKinomoto.

―Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, encantada de conocerlos.

— ¿Kinomoto dices? ―Shaoran pregunto a la ojiverde con cara de duda y sorpresa.

―A-si es, ¿p-or que preguntas? ―Sakura solo podía ver esa mira ámbar clavada en la de ella, eso la amedrento un poco, una mirada cargada de profundidad, además de que el chico era muy guapo, aun con el cabello un poco húmedo por el sudor y las mejillas coloreadas por el cansancio, seguramente, ella no era ciega y podía notar lo tremendamente atractivo que era.

El castaño noto que tal vez había sido un poco brusco con ella, ya que la chica se hizo un poco para atrás y veía su mirada de esmeralda temblarle un poco, esos ojos, _bonitos ojos verdes, _pensó el en ese momento antes de volver a la realidad.

―ammm… si, es decir, amm… conoces al profesor Kinomoto da historia en el internado.

―Claro que lo conoce y muy bien. ―interrumpió la chica de cabello negro con una enorme sonrisa. ―Sakura es hija del Profesor Kinomoto. ―la susodicha asintió con la cabeza y fijo su mirada al suelo.

―Ya veo. ― comento Eriol. ―pero no te pareces a él.

―Eso es porque Sakura se parece más a su mamá.

―La aludida que seguía con la mirada agachada, volteo a ver al castaño. ―Oye, y… tú ¿te llevas bien con mi pap… perdón… el profesor Kinomoto? ―dijo con cierto toque de tristeza en su mirada y voz cortada.

―Pues sí, me gusta mucho su clase. ― le contesto de manera tranquila ya que pudo notar la reacción de la chica.

―Tanto que luego se queda después de clases a platicar con él. ―dijo Eriol mientras soltaba una risilla

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y platican mucho? ―pregunto Sakura mientras dibujaba una cara nostálgica en su rostro que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa pobre.

―Yo… ―El castaño no sabía que responder ante ese gesto, sobre todo porque le había ocasionado mucha consternación el hecho de que ella se pusiera así casi de la nada.

―Bueno, yo tengo sed porque no vamos por algo de beber o a comer un helado. ―Interrumpió su amiga al chico de mirada ámbar al notar la cara que había puesto la castaña, lo peor era que ella conocía exactamente el motivo del cambio de actitud de la ojiverde, tomo de la mano a su amiga y la arrastro con ella hacia fuera del gimnasio.

―Vamos Takashi les van a encantar los helados de la cafetería. ―Chiharu tomo la mano de su novio y lo arrastro con ella por donde el par se había marchado antes.

―Los otros dos amigos se miraron para después encogerse de hombros y seguir los pasos de los demás.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un rato más tarde y después de una charla amena y helados de varios sabores los chicos se habían despedido de las chicas y se acercaban a la salida del instituto.

― ¿Y qué tal? ―pregunto Yamazaki a los demás como si ellos supieran a lo que se refería, Eriol esbozo una sonrisa mientras Shaoran alzo una ceja como señal de duda.

― ¿Qué tal qué? ―pregunto el castaño

―Chiharu es una niña muy buena onda Takashi, tienes mi aprobación. ―dijo el chico de cabello negro como respuesta a su pregunta.

― ¡Ah eso! Si a mí también me cayó bien, supongo. ―dijo el castaño subiendo los hombros y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, mismo gesto que hacia cuando algo no era de su total interés.

― ¿Y qué piensan de la otras chicas?... Lindas ¿no?...

― ¡No jodas! ―grito el castaño poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

― No jodas tu Shahoran, si están muy… ―se interrumpió al notar que la causa de la reacción de Shaoran no había sido su pregunta si no una cosa bastante seria. ―Demonios.

―Creo que tendremos que caminar. ―dijo el ojiazul al observar la causa de la reacción de su castaño amigo, resulta que el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a su instituto ya se había partido.

―Estás loco Eriol, si el autobús se tarda media hora, nosotros nos llevaremos como mínimo un día. ―exagero Shaoran algo exaltado.

―Oigan, disculpen todo fue culpa mía. ―el chico de cabellos cortos se detuvo, agacho la cabeza y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, se notaba realmente culpable.

—Shaoran suspiro. ―No te preocupes, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada.

―Así es Takashi, no te preocupes. ―le dijo el ojiazul mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañero a manera de consuelo. ―Yo creo que lo mejor será ir a buscar un teléfono y pedir un taxi.

―Realmente es pequeña esta isla, por segunda vez en el día me encuentro al mismo trió de chicos guapos.

Se giraron para ver de dónde venía la melodiosa voz y de acento un poco extraño pero no por eso menos comprensible.

Se sorprendieron al notar esos enormes ojos marrones que ya anteriormente habían visto y la dueña de aquellos, no era otra que la misma que habían ayudado ese día antes de abordar el transporte que los llevaría en donde en ese momento se encontraban.

―Entonces… ―la joven miro a su alrededor, notando que el autobús que anteriormente estaba allí ya no se encontraba. ―supongo que están varados aquí, ¿no es así?

Los chicos seguían con la boca abierta y cara de sorpresa, realmente era muy raro ver mujeres como esas, además de ser adolescentes y no poder evitar que sus hormonas salieran a la luz al ver a tan exótica mujer.

―Interpretare su silencio como un, sí. ― dijo con una sonrisa, al ver que los chicos por alguna razón no contestaban.

―No… bueno… así es… pero íbamos a pedir un taxi. ―atino a contestas Eriol quien ya había recupero parte de su postura.

―No creo que puedan conseguir uno y menos a estas horas. —contesto la trigueña llevándose una mano al mentón

Los otros chicos se voltearon a ver con angustia y es que la joven tenía razón ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche.

―Pero si gustan, yo los puedo dejar en el instituto tengo que pasar por ahí para ir a mi casa.

Los chicos se miraron con duda, no es que pensaran que ella les pueda hacer algo o que fuera una secuestradora de adolescentes, pero no dejaba de ser una desconocida.

―Entiendo que desconfíen. ―dijo la joven como leyendo sus pensamientos. —pero créanme las únicas intenciones que tengo con ustedes es dejarlos en su instituto. ―les fijo alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho y enseñándoles las palmas como en señal de paz.

―Aceptamos su ofrecimiento muchas gracias. ―contesto Eriol inmediatamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de sus compañeros.

― ¡Perfecto!... entonces iré por mi auto, esperen en la entrada por favor, no tardo. ―la joven amplio más su hermosa sonrisa y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento.

―Estás loco Eriol, por muy bonita que este, no deja de ser una completa extraña. —reprocho el castaño al no ver cerca a la trigueña.

—No tenemos otra opción Shaoran, además somos tres hombres y ella es UNA mujer, que por cierto no parece peligrosa, yo creo nos podemos defender si llegara a intentar algo, ¿no crees? ―el ojiazul le contesto dibujando una sonrisa de burla en su apuesto rostro.

―el chico de la mirada ámbar seguía dubitativo.

―Eriol tiene razón Shaoran, además parece buena persona.

―De acuerdo. ―se rindió liberando un suspiro

Se escuchó una bocina

― ¡Vayámonos chicos! ―grito la joven en cuestión desde su auto, un Peugeot 207 Convertible verde pistache brilloso, a lo que los otros reaccionaron corriendo hacia el auto, no sin antes poner una cara de asombro, realmente era un auto sorprendente.

―Suban donde quieran. ― dijo la joven señalando los asientos y colocándose las gafas de sol.

Los chicos se subieron rápidamente Eriol tomo el asiento del copiloto, mientras los otros dos se sentaban atrás.

― ¿No les importa que lo lleve descapotado?

―No claro que no. —dijo Eriol mientras los otros negaban con la cabeza.

―Bien entonces andando, pondré algo de música pero soy toda oídos su gustan algo en especial, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron mientras se escuchaba el intro de **_allthesmallthings ― Blink 182_**

―Vaya es algo ruda ¿no? ―le pregunto Yamazaki por lo bajito a Shaoran que se encontraba a su lado

―Es blink, no tanto. ―le contesto el castaño haciendo una mueca de indiferencia.

―Y díganme chicos, ¿en qué grado van?, ¿cuantos les faltan?

―Pues de hecho, ya estamos en el último. ―contesto Eriol

―Interesante, entonces nos veremos más seguido de lo que pensé.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver, ¿porque la verían más seguido? No entendían el motivo, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

Comenzó a sonar la otra canción **_1979 TheSmashingPumpkins_**

Shakedown 1979  
Cool kids never have the time  
On a live wire right up off the street  
You and I should meet  
Junebug skipping like a stone  
With the headlights pointed at the dawn  
We were sure we'd never see an end to it all

I don't even care to shake these zipper blues  
And we don't know  
Just where our bones will rest  
To dust I guess  
Forgotten and absorbed to the earth below

―El sol comienza a ocultarse. ―dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, algo melancólica. Tal vez por la canción pensaron los demás.

Double cross the vacant and the bored  
They're not sure just what we have in store  
Morphine city slippin' dues down to see

We don't even care as restless as we are  
We feel the pull in the land of a thousand guilts  
And poured cement, lamented and assured  
To the lights and towns below  
Faster than the speed of sound  
Faster than we thought we'd go  
Beneath the sound of hope

Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa recordando el video y pensando que **_tal vez harían todo lo que en el video hacían los chicos del auto, aunque a él no se le diera nada lo del vandalismo en minisúpers_**.

Justine never knew the rules,  
Hung down with the freaks and ghouls  
No apologies ever need be made  
I know you better than you fake it to see

El trayecto fue cayado a partir de ahí, todos se limitaban a ver el paisaje y parecían inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

We don't even care to shake these zipper blues  
And we don't know just where our bones will rest  
To dust I guess  
Forgotten and absorbed into the earth below  
The street heats the urgency of now  
As you see there's no one around

Observaban el sol ocultándose como si estuviera entrando al mar, las tonalidades del cielo entre naranja, azul amarillo, rojo, morado… difícil saber en qué parte comenzaba un color y terminaba otro. Una vista realmente maravillosa.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, el cielo estaba completamente negro y las estrellas se podían notar.

―Bueno chicos, llegamos, que pasen una excelente noche. ―decía esto mientras los adolescentes se bajaban del vehículo.

―Muchas gracias. ―dijo Yamasaki acompañado de una reverencia y los otros lo imitaron.

―No tienen por qué agradecer, nos veremos mañana. ―arranco el auto y se perdió en la obscuridad solo podían ver las farolas traseras.

― ¿Mañana? Dijo. ―y la cara de duda de Shaoran no se hizo esperar.

* * *

**_Isla de Shikoku: _**es una de las islas más importantes de Japón y más grandes también.

**_El Internado Shikoku Para Señoritas y Hombres: _**No existen en la vida real, los invente, uppsss!

**_Rummie: _**palabra coloquial, en algunos países, para referirse a los compañeros de cuarto.

…**_ tal vez harían todo lo que en el video hacían los chicos del auto, aunque a él no se le diera nada lo del vandalismo en minisúpers.: _**tendrían que ver el video de la canción **_1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins _**para saber a lo que se refiere el castaño, es muy buena se las recomiendo.

NA: Espero les haya gustado el comienzo… digamos que si usted piensan que la primera impresión es la importante, espero de verdad que hayan tenido una buena… Espero sus reviews para cualquier opinión que tengan, buena o mala.

La historia va a tener mucho de todo tengo que admitir, aunque no se me da mucho el drama…

Por otro lado les comento que mis NA, estarán al terminar cada capítulo.


	2. Capítulo II - 90

***Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP, la historia y demás personajes son míos***

**Capítulo II - 90°**

―Buenos días chicas mi nombre es Sara Yamato y soy su profesora de Educación Sexual. ―la profesora coloco su nombre en el pizarrón mientras las jovencitas del salón comenzaron a llenar el ambiente de susurros y dudas al aire.

La profesora giro y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a su clase.

―ok, ok, entiendo que tengan muchas dudas y la primera de ellas supongo que es: ¿Por qué la profesora Mitzuki no va a impartir esta clase?... bueno pues por situaciones de salud, pero no se preocupen ella está bien y regresara pronto. Por lo pronto y lo que haremos el día de hoy será una serie de preguntas y respuestas, el tópico seré YO, así que chicas láncenme las preguntas que quieran que les resuelva. ―dicho lo anterior se recargo en su escritorio sin perder su sonrisa.

―Vaya, creo que el novio de Chiharu tenía razón Sakura, se ve muy joven y no parece ser de aquí. ―le susurro la chica de cabellos obscuros a su amiga que se sentaba junto a ella.

―Sí, eso parece Tomoyo.

―Vamos no sean tímidas….mmm… ok tu pequeña, pregunta lo que quieras saber acerca de mí. ―dijo esto apuntando con su dedo hacia el asiento de la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

― ¿Yo?... bueno… quisiéramos saber ¿qué edad tiene y de dónde viene? ―pregunto Sakura un poco nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Yesque la jovialidad de la mujer era un poco intimidante.

―Muy buena pregunta pequeña, pues veras tengo 25 años y vengo de mi casa. ―respondió rápida y tajantemente pero no se notaba molesta, al contrario parecía divertirse.

― ¿Pero en donde está su casa? ―pregunto una chica de la clase.

―A bueno, mi casa se encuentra como a cuarenta minutos de aquí, en esta misma isla. ―dicho lo anterior todas las chicas se volteaban a ver con duda, ¿Por qué contestaba así?

―De acuerdo chicas si quieren respuestas específicas tendrán que aprender a realizar preguntas más específicas, sobre todo en el mundo de la "Sexualidad" el no ser específicos te puede traer problemas o resultados que no esperas y en la mayoría de las veces no hay vuelta atrás. ―todas se miraron de nuevo pero ahora entendían lo que la profesora quería decirles.

―Entonces comencemos de nuevo. ― dijo la profesora. ―de nuevo contigo pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―S-akura Kinomoto. ―contesto la chica levantándose de su lugar.

―ok Sakura, pregunta de nuevo lo que quieras y recuerda ser específica.

—La ojiverde pensó un momento su pregunta, mientras las demás chicas la miraban esperando también por la pregunta. ― ¿En qué país nació? ―la profesora amplio su sonrisa y le contesto.

―Yo nací aquí en Japón. ―Sakura tomo asiento con cara de duda y la clase lanzo un suspiro como decepcionadas de la respuesta, era obvio que aunque haya nacido en Japón, sus raíces no eran originarias de allí, pero su apellido si era Japonés….

—Sin embargo Tomoyo parecía tener una pregunta que contestara sus dudas. ―Yo tengo una pregunta profesora Yamato. ―dijo la nívea.

―Perfecto pequeña pero antes dime tu nombre por favor. ―le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

―TomoyoDaidouji

―Mucho gusto Tomoyo, te escucho.

―Usted nació en Japón, pero evidentemente sus padres no son originarios de aquí, ¿de qué país son originarios?

―Mis padres, ambos son de México, latinos.

—Rápidamente otra chica pregunto. ―Profesora, mi nombre es Rika Sasaki y quisiera saber ¿porque su apellido es japonés, si sus padres son latinos?

―En efecto Rika, mi apellido es japonés porque mi abuelo era, pero al parecer los genes dominantes los tiene mi madre y no solo los genes. ―la trigueña soltó una risotada que contagio a la clase aunque no comprendieran completamente lo de los genes.

― ¡Bueno! Entonces han descubierto mi identidad. ―dijo lo profesora. ―en resumen, soy mitad Japonesa y mitad Mexicana, soy licenciada en psicología y me especialice en sexología, tengo 25 años, viví mis primeros 10 años en Japón, después me fui a México donde termine mis estudios para después acabar mi especialidad de nuevo en Japón. Seré su profesora el tiempo que me lo permitan, además soy su consejera escolar y les comento que mi oficina se encuentra en el primer piso salón A―12 y nunca está cerrada, a menos claro que no me encuentre, así que si llegaran a necesitar cualquier cosa por favor no duden en acudir a mí que yo les ayudare en lo que pueda. Por hoy se terminó la clase espero hayan entendido la primera lección, saber qué es lo que quieren y determinar los métodos que utilizaran para obtenerlo, así sea algo tan sencillo como conocer a una persona, que tengan un excelente día las veré el jueves― la profesora tomo sus cosas y comenzaba a avanzar a la salida.

―Bien atentas chicas por que los hombres les llevan ventaja en este tema― lanzo una risilla inocente y divertida para después desaparecer por los pasillos.

― ¿Los hombres nos llevan ventaja?, pregunto una chica de cabello castaño obscuro, corto y lacio, ojos marrones que protegía con unos lindos lentes, muy femeninos y a la moda; Naoko Yanagisawa.

―No sé a lo que se refiera con ello pero parece una persona muy agradable ¿no? Además de ser muy guapa. ―dijo Chiharu a sus compañeras que ahora se encontraban guardando sus útiles.

―Así es, aunque aun no entiendo del todo sus métodos.

―No tienes de que preocuparte Tomoyo, eres una chica muy lista. Yo tendré problemas si su clase resulta ser difícil. ―comento la castaña con una cara de angustia. Las demás chicas rieron.

―Tranquila Sakura tú también eres muy inteligente. ―le consoló su amiga. ―las veo al rato chicas voy a mi clase de canto.

―Espera, hoy te acompañare con la guitarra ¿recuerdas que me lo pidió la profesora?

―Oh, es cierto, perdona Chiharu, si quieres pasamos por tu guitarra y nos vamos. ―la aludida asintió con la cabeza y tomo sus cosas.

―Nos vemos Tomoyo, nos vemos Chiharu, que les vaya muy bien. ―se despidiera las demás.

―Sakura, Naoko y yo iremos a la biblioteca por unos libros ¿no vienes? ―pregunto la pelirroja.

―No creo, iré a la recepción a recoger algo que me mando mi hermano, hoy es martes de correo y prometió que hoy llegaría. ―dijo esto con una luz en su mirada y notablemente entusiasmada.

―En ese caso nos veremos más tarde. ―se despidieron las chicas y salieron por donde las otras, pocos minutos después Sakura término de guardar sus cosas y también salió corriendo del salón.

―Ojala Touya haya cumplido su promesa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Vaya, de verdad que nunca me imaginé que esa mujer fuera la profesora de educación sexual.

―No me extraña Shaoran siempre has sido muy despistado.

― ¿Entonces me vas a decir que tú ya sabias que ella era la nueva profesora, Eriol?

―Pues… a decir verdad lo sospeche desde ayer, recuerdas que Takashi nos dijo que era joven y extranjera.

―Además de tremendamente guapa amigos. ―complemento Yamasaki.

Los chicos se rieron

―Si además de eso, no vimos rondar a nadie más por la escuela con esas características, así que cuando la vi pensé que podría ser ella y creo que también da la misma clase en el internado de las chicas.

―Me impresiona tu **_expertis_** en el arte de la deducción, Eriol. ―dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

―Pues lo dirás de broma Li, pero Eriol logro deducir rápidamente la lección de hoy con su magnífica pregunta, ¿la recuerdas?

**Flashback:**

―Evidentemente usted es japonesa, por su apellido y además latina ya que su color de piel y sus ojos la delatan, pero no tiene rasgos japoneses, así que sus raíces japonesas no vienen de sus padres sino una generación anterior, sin embargo habla muy bien el idioma aunque todavía se le nota un poco el acento. ―comentaba un chico de cabello negro azulado y mirada inquisitiva con la mano en el mentón frente a toda la clase. ―así que las preguntas serían: ¿De qué país son sus padres?, ¿quién le heredo el apellido Japonés?, ¿cuánto tiempo vivió dentro y fuera de Japón?

La profesora que anteriormente se había dedicado a escuchar a su pupilo, soltó una risilla y dio un pequeño salto.

―Impresionante Joven Eriol, hasta me recordó a **_Sherlock Holmes_**, pero no es justo, le recuerdo que usted ya ha tenido ocasión de verme antes que sus demás compañeros de salón, lo que considero le da una ligera ventaja, aun así fue un buen inicio chicos. Les explicare quien soy y la lección del día….

**Presente:**

―Si lo recuerdo… aunque las reacciones de la profesora me parecen un poco raras como si todo le divirtiera. ―comentaba un dubitativo Shaoran.

―Tal vez solo le agrada mucho su trabajo, ¿no creen? ―pregunto Yamazaki

―Tal vez. ―dijeron los otros encogiéndose de hombros.

―En fin, será mejor que me apresure a ir a mi práctica de natación.

― ¿Hoy sale el autobús al otro internado Eriol?, ¿no solo eran los lunes, miércoles y viernes? ―le pregunto el chico de ojos marrones.

―Sucede que a fin del semestre tenemos competencia, así que el entrenador solicito utilizar la alberca diario.

― ¡De lujo! ―se expresó el chico de cabellos cortos. ―Entonces ¿puedo ir contigo Eriol?

―No me digas, ¿quieres ir a ver a tu novia?― le pregunto Eriol con su típica sonrisa de sorna.

―Vamos amigo no seas egoísta, además así no te regresaras solo

―Claro que puedes ir, siempre y cuando no descubran que en realidad no vas a entrenar. ―el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

―Shaoran, ¿no gustas ir?

―No, ammm…. tengo que arreglar unos asuntos por aquí.

―Supongo que con el Profesor Kinomoto. ―el ojiazul le afirmo provocando así una cara de sorpresa por parte de su amigo, como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo alguna travesura, mientras Yamazaki soltaba una risilla.

―_A este sujeto no se le va nada. — _pensó Shaoran.

―En fin ¿Puedes alimentar a Spinel en mi ausencia?

―Claro, no hay problema es mi gato también ¿no?

―Te lo agradezco amigo, nos veremos al rato. ―los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a las afueras del edificio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos de esmeralda se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos principales del edifico de clases.

―_Estoy tan emocionada ojala lo pueda cargar yo sola. ―_pensaba la chica mientras corría hasta la recepción que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio.

―Buenas tardes, mi nombre es SakuraKinomoto, se supone que hay un paquete para mí. —la chica se dirigió a una señora de mediana edad un poco bajita, cabello chino y cortito, tez pálida y algo… rellenita (jejeje así describo a las robustitas), la cual por cierto era muy amable.

―Buenas tardes lindura, revisare con gusto si no hay algo para la linda "Asuka Kimonoto"

—La chica hizo un gesto de desaprobación y corrigió. ―Disculpe pero mi nombre es: S―a―k―u―r―a K―i―n―o―m―o―t―o―

―Oh, entiendo linda, permíteme volver a buscar― tecleo de nuevo la computadora y pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando dijo. ―En efecto linda, llego una carta para ti hoy, iré a traerla.

― ¿Una carta nada más? ―se dijo para sí. ―espero que venga escrita una buena excusa para no haberme enviado mí…

― ¡Aquí esta! ―interrumpió la señora el monologo de Sakura, agitando la carta sobre su cabeza como si hubiera sido un enorme hallazgo.

―Muchas gracias. ―tomo la carta. ― ¿es todo lo que llego para mí? ―pregunto con un dejo de desilusión.

―Me temo que si pequeña, pero tal vez lo que esperes llegue pronto. ―le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y le dio una palmadita en su mejilla.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en la recepción y se apresuró a abrir la carta.

_Querido Monstruo:_

_Ya sé que en estos momentos has de estar enfada por no haber recibido lo prometido, sin embargo espero que hagas lo próximo que te voy a solicitar y a cambio mañana tendrás lo acordado._

_Quiero que vayas a ver a papá, no creas que no estoy enterado que no has ido a hablar con él, así que esa es mi condición, tendrás que ir a verlo y no tomes de pretexto que no tienes como ir, si por eso te regale la motoneta para que pudieras visitarlo._

_No hay escusas Monstruo hoy en la noche hablare con papá y le preguntare si fuiste a verlo._

_Todo depende de ti_

_Saludos _

_Touya_

―Tonto. ―fue lo que dijo la joven al terminar de leer la carta y doblarla para después guardarla, dio un suspiro, se levantó y se paró.

―No sé de dónde voy a tomar valor para ir a verlo. ―se dijo mientras caminaba fuera del edificio. ―pero tengo que hacerlo.

La chica llego a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios, a un costado de este se encontraban diversos tubos que servían de aparcamiento para las bicicletas o motonetas de los alumnos y una de ellas era la de suya. Ubicado su vehículo, una motoneta color morado, extrajo sus llaves de su bolsillo y quito el candado, se colocó el casco, se subió y dio un suspiro.

―Bien…. aquí voy. ―arranco. Minutos después salió del instituto y se perdió en la carretera.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos chicas se encontraban en el salón de música una sentada frente a la otra en la orilla del pódium (bueno es como una elevación en el salón donde se coloca el escritorio y en este caso el piano) una de ellas, la de cabellos castaños y largos trae en sus manos una guitarra acústica.

―Tengo que admitir que esta canción es muy linda Tomoyo.

―Así es Chiharu me encanto cuando la escuche y no dude en tu capacidad para poder interpretarla con la guitarra.

―Muchas gracias amiga… pues es hora de ver que tal sale. ―tomo su guitarra y se acomodó. ―ok Tomoyo ¿lista?

—La chica de cabellos negros vocalizo un poco. ―Adelante Chiharu, cuando quieras.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

― ¿Entonces que te dijo el entrenador Eriol?

―Que olvidaron que iríamos a entrenar y no limpiar la alberca.

― ¿En ese caso, no tendrán entrenamiento hoy? ―pregunto Yamasaki haciendo un gesto de apatía.

―Me temo que no amigo.

―Eso quiere decir que tendremos que regresar ya al instituto. ―agacho la cabeza y metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

—El ojiazul se llevó una mano al mentón. ―De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, el chofer tenía que regresar al internado, entonces regresaría por nosotros en cuanto termináramos el entrenamiento, ósea en dos horas, así que pues estaremos aquí hasta entonces.

―Su amigo levanto la mirada con cara de ilusión. ―Excelente, le mandare un mensaje a Chiharu para ver en donde está, mientras… pues caminemos.

―Como gustes. ―dijo Eriol con su templanza de siempre, mientras se llevaba su mochila al hombro.

Los chicos salieron de la construcción donde se encontraba la alberca techada y entraron al próximo edificio, uno lleno de salones.

_I'm the matriarch of your land __  
When you need to take my hand  
Come into my arms, I'll keep you safe from harm  
I'll keep your precious heart_

Eriol se detuvo en seco y con su mano detuvo a su compañero por el pecho, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Takashi, Escuchas eso? ―le pregunto el chico de cabellos azulados a su condiscípulo que no paraba de mandar mensajes de su celular.

_Some people try to drag you down__  
Take it from me, stand and be proud  
You're a warrior  
You're my warrior_

— ¿oeh?... ¿Qué dijiste? ―le pregunto sin mucha atención. ― ¡Demonios! Chiharu no contes…

_Be who you are__  
Be who you are  
Know that life holds more than what you see  
Rise up little man rise up little man_

―Shhh…Escucha. ―le ordeno sin apartar su mano de su pecho.

_Fight for you and me__  
Look into my eyes and believe  
Little woman we will fight, we will fight  
Little woman we will fight, we will rise  
I see you and me  
Take my hand and we  
We will stand we will fight, we will fight  
We will stand and together we will rise_

―Creo que alguien está cantando… y… una guitarra. ―dijo poniendo un poco de atención pero sin darle mayor importancia y aun con el celular en las manos.

_They'll burn you at the stake if you__  
Don't act like they want you to  
But baby be yourself  
Do good and help the world_

―Pero… esa voz… Vamos viene de allá. ―el ojiazul tomo por el brazo a su amigo y corrió.

_Be who you are__  
Be who you are  
Know that life holds more than what you see  
Rise up little man rise up little man_

― ¡Eriol! Vamos amigo ¿qué te pasa? ―le decía el chico mientras era arrastrado por el otro y es que ese comportamiento en el de cabello obscuro era muy extraño, normalmente nada lograba sorprenderlo o amedrentarlo de esa manera.

_Fight for you and me__  
Look into my eyes and believe  
Little woman we will fight, we will fight  
Little woman we will fight, we will rise  
I see you and me  
Take my hand and we  
We will stand we will fight, we will fight  
We will stand and together we will rise_

_―Esa voz... es como si me llamara. **―**_pensaba el de mirada añil mientras corría por los pasillos y salones.

_Rise up, rise up little man  
Don't be scared I'm holding your hand  
Know that life holds more than  
What we see and what we get_

El sonido se esclarecía cada vez más y aumentaba, finalmente los chicos se pararon frente a la puerta de un salón.

―Es aquí. ―dijo el chico de cabellos obscuros mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

_Rise up, rise up little woman__  
Don't be afraid to risk it all  
Know that life holds more than  
What we see and what we get, I will_

Los dos chicos ingresaron al salón y lo primero que vieron fue a dos chicas sentadas una frente a la otra, una tocaba la guitarra mientras la otra cantaba con una voz melodiosa y casi angelical o al menos eso pensaron los chicos, que solo atinaron a quedarse ahí de pie sin mover un musculo, totalmente obnubilados.

_Fight for you and me__  
Look into my eyes and believe  
Little woman we will fight, we will fight  
Little woman we will fight, we will rise  
I see you and me  
Take my hand and we  
We will stand we will fight, we will fight  
We will stand and together we will rise_

Al terminar la canción las chicas se dieron un abrazo en señal de felicitación, pero fueron interrumpidas por unos aplausos que pudieron escuchar en la entrada del salón.

―Vaya preciosa no sabía que tocaras tan bien la guitarra. ―el primero en hablar fue el novio de la castaña que se acercó a ella y la tomo por las manos.

—Tomoyo sonreía. ―Es cierto tu novia es una chica muy talentosa. ―le decía la nívea al chico mientras a la castaña se le enrojecían las mejillas y el chico asentía.

―Pero tú no te quedas atrás. ―dijo el de mirada añil recuperando su templanza y acercándose a donde se encontraban los otros tres. ―tienes una voz privilegiadamente hermosa Daidouji. ―los otros dos asintieron.

―Te lo agradezco mucho Hiragisawa. ―le contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa y un tenue rubor en su rostro.

―Por favor dime Eriol, me sentiría muy honrado.

—A la chica se le subió un tono más el rubor. ―De acuerdo pero solo si tú me llamas Tomoyo.

―Trato hecho entonces. ―le contesto el chico con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano, la chica lo miro un poco confundida pero al final cedió la suya y en ese momento, al contacto de su piel, sintieron algo como si una chispa corriera de sus manos hasta su cuerpo, tan eléctrica y cálida al mismo tiempo.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro por segundos…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El chico de mirada ámbar llegaba con una lata de atún hasta su habitación un cuarto grande con dos camas a los costados, un equipo de música, una pantalla de plasma y frente a ella una pequeña mesa de madera especial para guardar cosas, en donde tenían películas y videojuegos, sobre de ella una consola y un poco más atrás dos **_pufs_** de piel uno de color azul y otro verde. Frente a las camas dos escritorios pulcramente ordenados y sobre de ellos varias estanterías donde se podían observar distintos títulos de libros.

― ¡Spinel! ven amigo peludo, es hora de comer.

Un pequeño gato negro llegaba con total pasividad hasta donde el chico.

―Ahí estas. ―dejo la lata en el suelo y lo acaricio un poco. ―comételo todo amiguito.

El castaño se acercó a su escritorio y tomo un libro grande y grueso.

―Regreso pronto amigo. ―se despidió del gato y salió de la habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de clases mientras a los lejos se escuchaba la tonadita que llevaba escuchando ya desde hace unas semanas y no dejaba de sonar en la radio y en todos lados; **_blurredlines ― RobinThicke._**

― ¡Esa horrible canción! ―dijo a modo de disgusto mientras la escuchaba más y más cerca. ―no puedo creer que los profesores escuchen eso.

Unos cubículos más adelante, pudo vislumbrar una puerta abierta de donde seguramente salía aquel ruido**_._**

― ¡AAAAAA! ―se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un grito.

El castaño corrió hacia aquel cuarto.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―dijo ante la imagen que había visto, una mujer que vestía con un conjunto deportivo morena de y de ojos marrones, ya conocida por él, bajo un montón de libros, un pequeño minicomponente y una silla volteada.

― ¡Ay!... Si…. Creo… muchas gracias. ―decía mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda del chico de mirada achocolatada.

― ¿Necesita ayuda? ―le pregunto el muchacho con cara de duda y rareza.

La profesora al ver el desastre de libros, que había ocasionado dibujo una cara de derrota.

—Si, por favor, te lo agradecería muchísimo, seguro tú si alcanzas los estantes más altos. ―y es que el chico era notablemente más alto que ella. ―no me gustaría caer de nuevo. ―dijo esto último llevándose una mano a la cabeza y con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

**_―_**Amm… pero… ¿no tienes nada más importante que hacer?

―No se preocupe, puedo ayudarla en estos momentos. ―le contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

―En ese caso, manos a la obra Shaoran.

El chico hizo un gesto de sorpresa y extrañeza, por segunda vez y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que los profesores lo llamaran por su nombre, a excepción de uno y menos una recién llegada.

—La mujer lo miro y comprendiendo su reacción. ―no te importa que me dirija a ti por tu nombre ¿verdad? ―y le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

El chico estaba cada vez más extrañado**_ ― _**_Esta mujer es muy rara. —_ pensó.

―No, supongo que no. ―le contesto

― ¡Perfecto! ―exclamo la mujer, dio un brinquito y se apresuró a recoger los libros mientras tarareaba la canción que hace un momento se encontraba escuchando.

―Extremadamente rara. ―se dijo en un pequeño susurro y acomodando libros en la repisa más alta.

― ¿Decías algo?

―No, nada. ―le contesto el chico y la mujer sonrió para después continuar cantando y arreglando

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina continua se encontraba un señor de mediana edad, tez ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños de los cuales se asomaban pequeñas canas y ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas, sentado frente a un escritorio con diversos libros sobre de él.

Escucho la puerta sonar.

―Adelante. ―dijo el hombre

―B-uenas tardes padre. ―le saludo una chica de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, sin haber entrado de lleno al cuarto.

―Sakura. —se giró a ella y le dirigió una mirada de asombro. ―toma asiento por favor.

―La chica obedeció entro en aquella oficina y dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor. ―_tal y como en casa. ―_pensó mientras veía los tres enormes libreros llenos de diferentes títulos y que acaparaban la vista al entrar. Se sentó justo frente a él.

―Y bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ―le dijo el profesor a la chica con un tono de voz suave pero ajena a la que ella recordaba cuando vivían los cuatro juntos: su hermano, su padre, su madre y ella.

―ammm… bue-no… pues… veras. —la chica se notaba nerviosa. ―_pensé que esto sería más fácil. _―pensaba mientras se enroscaba la falda entre los dedos, dio un gran suspiro. ―vine para ver cómo te encontrabas. ―soltó rápidamente y con la cara completamente roja.

—El profesor abrió sus ojos como platos. ―Me encuentro bien Sakura muchas gracias y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien gracias. ―la ojiverde soltó un suspiro de alivio.

― ¿Aun sigues con esa idea tuya de estudiar Arqueología? ―le pregunto de manera desaprobatoria.

―Pues…

―Si es así, considero que deberías pensarlo bien, no es una carrera sencilla y ya habíamos hablado al respecto, creo que deberías buscara algo más… —Conforme continuaba hablando, Sakura dibujaba una cara de enfado y consternación.

― ¡plazzzzz! (es mi onomatopeya para la caída de algo o alguien jejeje) ―se escuchó un estruendo interrumpiendo al profesor. ― ¿Que fue….? ―el hombre giro el rostro como buscando la causa de aquel sonido pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

―Ahí vas otra vez, con tus razones de porque no debo estudiar esto o el otro, no ves que es algo que yo quiero hacer y ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir por mí. ―dijo la chica de pie y frente a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños cerrados a los costados.

El profesor se giró de nuevo a ella y la miro con consternación. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

―Sakura. ―el profesor se quitos lentes y los coloco en su escritorio. ―hija quiero que entiendas que no es mi intención decidir por ti, se exactamente por qué tu afán de estudiar Arqueología y no quiero que cometas un error…

―Si cometo o no un error padre, ese será mi problema y sinceramente no creo que sepas cuales son mis motivos, es la primera vez en meses que hablamos de algo. ―la chica hablo con vos entre cortada y no cambio de postura, pero algunas lágrimas se le escapaban ya de sus verdes ojos.

―Yo… ―el hombre sintió una punzada en su pecho e intentaba articular palabra, las palabras de su hija le sabían amargas.

Después de otro breve silencio la chica tomo su mochila. ―Solo venía a eso, ahora que me doy cuenta que todo sigue igual, me retiro. ―hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante la charla de padre e hija, en la oficina continua se encontraban un castaño de mirada ámbar y una latino-japonesa acomodando los últimos libros sobre el suelo.

―mmmm…. Qué raro. ―miraba la mujer un libro grueso y grande, el último que había tomado. ―"Arqueología Mundial" No recuerdo que tuviera este libro entre los míos.

El chico giro su mirada hacia el libro que sostenía su profesora. ―oh si, ese libro es mío, profesora, bueno en realidad del profesor Kinomoto, iba camino a devolvérselo cuando la vi en el suelo. ―le retiro el libro de las manos con cuidado.

―ah sí, su oficina está justo alado… bueno pues muchas gracias por ayudarme Shaoran eres muy caballeroso. ―la mujer le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

Al chico, esa reacción se le hizo, por tercera vez en tan poco rato, rarísima. ―Ammm… si gracias, bueno… me retiro profesora. ―hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Solo camino unos cuantos pasos y ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, elevo su mano en forma de puño para poder tocar pero en ese momento se abrió estrepitosamente, el chico quedo como estatua, la chica que había abierto la puerta tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, debido a las lágrimas, salió inmediatamente sin percibirlo y estrellándose contra él.

― ¡Auch! ―ambos soltaron un chillido.

―L-o siento. ―se disculpó la ojiverde sin siquiera mirarlo y se fue.

El castaño no dijo nada y se limitó a verla marchar, había reconocido a la chica, por su mente pasaron las imágenes del día anterior, él le había preguntado su parentesco con el profesor y su amiga le comentó que era su padre, sin embargo también recordó su reacción al hablar de él.

―Shaoran ¿eres tú? ―le pregunto el profesor al chico del cual solo podía ver su espalda y no muy bien porque no traía sus gafas puestas.

― ¿oeh?… si… soy yo profesor Kinomoto. ―dijo el otro chico girándose hacia él y saliendo de su ensimismamiento. ―Si llego en mal momento puedo venir otro día. ―le dijo el castaño un poco apenado.

―No, no te preocupes Shaoran, por favor dime en que te puedo ayudar. ―le dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada y mirada cristalina.

―Ammm… bueno… yo… solo venía a dejarle su libro. ―se sentía muy apenado e incómodo era obvio que algo no estaba bien entre él y su hija. Le dejo el libro en la mesa.

―Muchas, gracias. ―le contesto el hombre.

―No, al contrario… me retiro.

—Antes de que el chico saliera por completo de la oficina le dijo. ―Espero regreses luego a comentarme que te pareció. ―se notaba su cara de tristeza y agradecimiento para con él, ya que supuso que se había dado cuenta que en esos momentos deseaba estar solo.

―Claro que si profesor. ―le contesto antes de marcharse por completo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La chica se encontraba caminando por el pasillo ya más lenta y tranquilamente, recordando lo que había platicado hace unos minutos con su padre, aún seguía con los ojos llorosos y la cabeza agachada.

―Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? ―escucho una linda voz de tras de ella.

—La de cabellos cobrizos se giró y la miro. ―Buenas tardes profesora Yamato.

― ¿Pero que tienes Sakura? te ves muy triste. ― la aludida agacho la mirada

―Bueno no te preocupes, tengo el remedio justo para los malos días. ―le extendió una barra grande de chocolate ―Justo acabo de salir por dos, creo que tanto cargar me bajo el azúcar pero quiero obsequiarte una.

―Mu-chas gracias. ―le dijo mientras le recibía la barra y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

―Bueno, es tarde y creo que debes regresar al internado…mmmm…. ¿tienes cómo irte?

―Sí, llegue en motoneta. ―le contesto mientras le quitaba la envoltura a su golosina.

En ese momento paso un chico de cabello ámbar junto a ellas y se detuvo a un lado de la ojiverde.

― ¿oye? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―puso su mano en su hombro y le pregunto de manera poco delicada.

― ¿oeh? ―la aludida lo miro extrañada.

―Shaoran, que bueno que llegas. —los interrumpió la profesora. ―Veras, Sakura no tuvo un buen día hoy, porque no la acompañas a la salida del instituto.

—A la chica se le pusieron las mejillas rojas como fresas. ―N-o es necesario, me encuentro mejor.

―De ninguna manera, NOS preocupa verte en ese estado, ve a Shaoran lo primero que hizo fue preguntar como estabas, supongo que la conoces. ―giro la mirada al castaño.

—Al escuchar aquello el aludido quito su mano del hombro de Sakura rápidamente. ―Sí, ammm… la conocí ayer, pero…

―Pues no se hable más, él te acompañara hasta la salida. —los tomo a ambos por la espalda y los empujo a las afueras del edificio. ―Márchense ahora que ya se hace tarde.

Los dos adolescentes la obedecieron y caminaron lado a lado hasta la puerta, la chica tenia fija la mirada en el piso y el chocolate en su mano, su compañero coloco sus manos en su nuca y anduvieron en silencio.

Ya estando cerca de donde había dejado la moto.

―No es necesario que te molestes en acompañarme. ―rompió el silencio la de cabellos cobrizos, aun con la voz entrecortada.

―N-o es ninguna molestia. ―le dijo apenado y con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas.

—La chica se giró hacia él y le extendió la barra de chocolate. ―Toma la mitad por favor.

― ¿oeh?... yo… ―iba a decir algo pero noto en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos verdes que el recordaba bien, tristeza y un poco de súplica, no se pudo negar. Asintió con la cabeza y partió la barra a la mitad.

La cobriza se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta que rodeaba el edificio y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a su barra, el castaño seguía de pie junto a ella, solo mirándola.

―Siéntate conmigo.

―Sí. —obedeció y los dos se quedaron ahí, sin hablar, solo comiendo chocolate, las palabras no eran necesarias solo su compañía.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando los dos habían ya terminado sus chocolates sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, solo disfrutando de su golosina. Lejos de ser un silencio incomodo, se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, al menos en esos momentos.

—La jovencita se puso de pie. —Muchas gracias Li, me siento mucho mejor creo que es necesario que me vaya.

― ¿E-s-tas segura? —le pregunto nervioso al ver su reacción.

―Sí. —le dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa, él lo noto e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

―No te preocupes, de verdad la profesora tenía razón ese chocolate me hizo sentir bien, te agradezco a ti también el acompañarme. ―un ligero rubor se apodero de su rostro.

―De acuerdo. ―le dijo el chico y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

La ojiverde noto esa expresión y se ruborizo aún más, el día anterior recordaba al castaños muy serio y aunque se pudo dar cuenta de que era muy guapo esa sonrisa lo hacía lucir más apuesto todavía, a cualquier mujer le robaría suspiros.

―B-u-eno, me retiro. ―camino hacia su motoneta, se preparó y arranco, antes de marcharse se giró al castaño y le hizo un ademan a manera de despido. ―Muchas gracias de nuevo Li, nos vemos pronto. ―dicho lo anterior se marchó y se perdió en la carretera.

El chico se quedó de piedra, por segunda vez en el día. ―_Porque me sentí mal al verla triste, es como si algo me estrujara el pecho. _ —pensó mientras veía a la chica de los ojos verdes perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

**_Expertis – _**experiencia en algo.

**_Sherlock Holmes- _**_E_s un personaje ficticio creado en 1887 por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, es un detective inglés de finales del siglo XIX, que destaca por su inteligencia, su hábil uso de la observación y el razonamiento deductivo para resolver casos difíciles.

**_blurredlines - Robin Thicke. _**Canción actual popular

N.A: ¿Qué tal? Espero le haya gustado ya las cosas comienzan a tomar forma y otras tantas siguen un poco misteriosa, a partir del siguiente capítulo la historia se pone más interesantes se los puedo asegurar jajaja créanme no se lo van a esperar.

La canción que utilice en este capítulo se llama **Rise Up – Beyonce**, esta linda, no soy fan de Beyonce pero esta me gustó mucho.

De cualquier manera me gustaría leer sus opiniones, les recuerdo que soy nueva en esto y es necesario para mi formación tener críticas.

En cuanto a mis actualizaciones, no tengo exacto todo depende de mi inspiración y tiempo jejeje, mas lo segundo que lo primero, pero aun así soy muy mala para retener las cosa así que no planeo tardar mas de dos semanas en actualizar.

Elfenixenlasllamas: Muchas gracias por tu reviewww, estoy emocionada! Serpentinas y globitos… te comento que sí, tenías razón. A lo de tu otra duda de la reacción en los chicos, pues bueno lo atribuí a que son adolescentes, ya sabes entre pubertos y adultos y todo lo que conlleva en el desarrollo de un hombre… alguna vez tuve la experiencia de una profesora así en la Uni y bueno los chicos estaban que se la comían cada vez que la veían jajajaja en fin creo que es mi idea en general de cómo reaccionan la primera vez que ven a una mujer así, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece. Gracias de nuevo por tu review.

Gracias por su atención

Excelente Día, tarde o noche!


	3. Capítulo III - 135

***Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP, la historia y demás personajes son míos***

**Capítulo III - 135°**

La noche era tranquila y cálida en el instituto, ideal para dar un pequeño paseo y reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en el día.

—Entonces ¿así sucedió todo? ―pregunto una chica de largos cabellos negros y mirada violeta a su amiga que caminaba junto a ella.

―Sí. ―la chica de mirada esmeralda dio un suspiro. ―fue un día muy largo.

―Ay amiga me hubiera encantado poder apoyarte en esos momentos. ―puso cara triste y la tomo por los hombros. ―Aunque por otro lado tampoco estuviste tan solita, ¿verdad? ―le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—A la cobriza se le coloraron las mejillas. ―Tomoyo, no sé a qué te refieres. ―agacho su mirada para ocultar su rubor.

—La nívea soltó una risilla. ―Vamos Sakura, me vas a decir que no consideras a Li un chico bastante atractivo. ―se puso las manos en la cadera.

―B-ueno sí, pero…

―Además harían una hermosa pareja. ―le brillarlo los ojos y junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho. ―mataría por una foto de ustedes dos juntos.

―Tomoyo basta, deja de decir esas cosas, no exageres. ―a la ojiverde le salía una gotita tras la nuca. ―además el solo quiso ser amable porque se lo pidió la profesora.

―Ya veremos. ―dijo la violácea con una sonrisa.

― ¿Además no fui la única que tuvo un encuentro casual o si Tomoyo? ―le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de sorna.

― ¿Oeh? ―la aludida abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizo un poco, dio un pequeño saltito. ―Qué bueno que recuperaste tu buen humor Sakurita, será mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación. ―fingió un bostezo. ―además ya tengo sueño. ―salió a toda carrera en ese momento hacia el edificio de habitaciones. ―la última en llegar prepara el té mañana.

―Oye no amiga, ahora me cuentas. ―corrió tras ella.

Dos jovencitas cruzaban los patios del instituto con algarabía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El chico de cabello negro y mirada amatista ingreso a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero recostado en su cama con los brazos en la nuca y la mirada en el techo.

― ¿Que tal tu día, Shaoran? ―le dijo mientras el adoptaba la misma postura de su amigo pero en su cama.

―Raro. ―le dijo el otro como respuesta y sin moverse. ―Y ¿el tuyo?

―Raro también.

Hubo un silencio

…

―Un momento. —reaccionó el de mirada ámbar girándose sin levantarse hacia su amigo y apoyando su cabeza en su mano. ― ¿Como que raro?, siempre que te pregunto dices "Excelente amigo mío", además tu eres raro, ¿que podría ser raro para ti?

—El otro imito la postura de su cuestionador. ―Pues, sentí cosas extrañas por una chica y no supe cómo reaccionar. ―dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió a recostar como al principio.

―y el tuyo ¿porque es raro?

―Por las mismas razones que las tuyas. ―le dijo sin cambiar de posición.

―Ya veo. ―el amatista dio un suspiro y se volvió a recostar.

―Este día no deja de ser extraño. ―dijo el castaño.

―Así parece amigo.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, los chicos sumidos en sus pensamientos... Un momento más tarde.

― ¿Quieres matar algunos **_Locust_**? ―el ojiazul rompió el silencio.

― ¿Si, definitivamente si quiero?

Los chicos se incorporaron, se dirigieron a sus pufs y encendieron la t.v seguida de la consola de videojuegos.

Jugaron un buen rato sin hablar más al respecto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, dando a entrada a una chica de tez blanca y mirada violeta, seguida de una chica de cabellos cobrizos y mirada verde que al entrar la empujo…

― ¡AAAAAA! ―se quejaba la primera al verse tumbada boca abajo en su cama y bajo un peso similar al suyo, el de su compañera.

―No es justo, tú siempre fuiste buena para los deportes.

―Eso debiste pensarlo antes de salir corriendo así y sin contarme lo que sucedió. ―le decía la ojiverde a la chica que es encontraba entre ella y una colchón. ―No te dejare ir, hasta que me cuentes.

―Me temo que tengo tanto sueño que no me importara dormir aun contigo encima. ―dijo con sorna.

― ¿A si? ¿Y qué tal si te hago cosquillas? ―la chica coloco sus manos a los costados de la cadera de su amiga y comenzó con su amenaza.

—La nívea soltaba risotadas tremendas. ―No, ya, por favor !Sakura! te cuento, te cuento. ―rogo la nívea entre jadeos y risas.

―Eso quería escuchar. ―se incorporó, se sentó en el sillón que tenían frente a la ventana y le hizo una señal a su compañera invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

―Eres mala Sakura. —le dijo la otra con un puchero mientras se incorporaba.

―**_Una de cal por las que van de arena. ―_**le replico. ―te escucho.

―Bueno, cuando Chiharu y yo terminamos de interpretar la canción que habíamos estado ensayando, llegaron su novio y Eriol.

― ¡Vaya amiga!, ¿apoco ya lo llamas por su nombre?―pregunto la cobriza con una sonrisa pícara.

—La adolescente se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. ―Así me lo pidió el… Me dijo que mi voz era "privilegiadamente hermosa" ―y el color de sus mejillas aumento ante el simple recuerdo. ―después de agradecerle me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre, así que lo más justo era que él también me llamara por el mío y cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos, pero…

― ¿Pero qué amiga?―presiono la otra ya con cara de asombro.

―Sentí algo extraño cuando me estrecho la mano.

― ¿Te apretó muy fuerte? —levanto una ceja.

― ¡Nooooo! No, fue eso… algo diferente, como electrizante y agradable… creo… No se estoy confundida. ―recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y se llevó un cojín a la cara.

—Su rummie soltó unas risillas. ―tranquila amiga, veo que ese chico causo una gran impresión en ti, nunca te había visto así.

―No te burles Sakura. ―le reprocho lanzando el cojín a su amiga.

—La cobriza paro de reír. ―Oye, pero y ¿qué paso después?

―Bueno, pues después de unos momentos, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo, dije que tenía que ir por unos libros urgentes a la biblioteca, así que lo solté y salí del salón, una vez estando fuera corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas y no lo volví a ver, ni siquiera le permití despedirse. ―dicho lo anterior tomo el cojín y se lo coloco en su rostro de nuevo.

―mmmm… ya veo, esa reacción se parece más a las mías Tomoyo, ¿no crees?

—La aludida se quitó el cojín de la cara y la miro intrigada.

—La ojiverde se puso de pie y camino en círculos. ―Yo creo que Hiragisawa causo un efecto en ti, es decir, te gusta y tal vez tu a él…. Puede que en un futuro llegue a pasar algo entre ustedes, ¿no? ―le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa comprensiva.

―Ni lo menciones Sakura, recuerda la promesa que le hice a mamá. ―le dijo la violácea con un poco de angustia.

―Yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso Tomoyo, uno no puede elegir enamorarse o no, eso simplemente llega.

―Tal vez estamos exagerando. —la nívea se incorporó un poco. ―digo, si me gusta es un chico muy guapo, parece inteligente y sus ojos azules son… hermosos. ―se quedó pensando unos minutos recordando como la había mirado, lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento… Regreso de sus pensamientos y agito la cabeza como si deseara espantarlos. ―pero de ahí a que me enamore de él, es diferente.

—Su amiga, quien había notado su reacción le comento con un dejo de esperanza. ― ¿Y si te llegaras a enamorar de Hiragisawa? Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho y deseo verte feliz…

—La nívea dio un suspiro. ―Por eso no hay opción, no me puedo enamorar de Eriol ni de nadie, es un sacrificio que tendré que pagar, al menos por un tiempo.

—Al escuchar el argumento, la cobriza se rindió y se dejó caer en su cama. ―Espero que sepas lo que haces amiga.

―Yo también lo espero. ―dijo la aludida y se recostó junto a su amiga. ―Gracias Sakura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, terminadas las clases los chicos se preparaban para salir a sus actividades extracurriculares y se dirigían a la salida, donde el transporte que los llevaría hasta su destino se encontraba esperando.

―Oigan, han estado muy callados el día de hoy. ―comento el chico de cabellos cortos y ojos oscuros, a un chico de mirada ámbar y otro de mirada zafiro.

Los aludidos seguían con la mirada perdida y caminando e ignorando a su compañero.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? ―se adelantó a ellos y se paró frente a ambos.

― ¿Oeh? ―se pararon inmediatamente.

―No sucede nada Yamasaki, tranquilo, solo estamos… pensando. ―le respondió el chico de mirada añil.

―ammm… si, Eriol tiene razón, solo pensamos… mucho. ―continuo el castaño. ―será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos encontrar asientos.

Asintió el de cabello negro y se dirigieron hacia el autobús.

—Yamasaki los miro con cara de duda, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que ellos le contaran lo que les sucedía. ―Como ustedes digan. ―siguió a sus compañeros.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

― ¿Entonces decidiste ingresar al equipo de porristas?

―Así es Tomoyo, comienzo hoy.

―Qué bueno va a ser contar contigo en el equipo Chiharu.

―Muchas gracias Sakura, ya estoy ansiosa por comenzar. ―Las chicas le sonrieron.

―mmmm…. ¿Entonces, ya no estarás apoyando en el coro? ―le pregunto la pelirroja.

―Si seguiré apoyando al coro Rika. ―contesto emocionada. ―los horarios son distintos y puedo estar en ambas actividades.

―Bueno entonces será mejor que se vayan. ―aconsejo la pelirroja.

―Me temo que primero tengo que ir a la recepción por algo, pero en cuanto acabe las alcanzare en el gimnasio. Ya les mencione de ti a las chicas Chiharu, así que te ayudaran en lo que necesites. ―comento la cobriza.

―Bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde. ―se despidieron las chicas y salieron del salón, dejando solas a Tomoyo y a Sakura.

― ¿Tú crees que Touya te haya mandado lo que te prometió?

―Pues de verdad, eso espero amiga. ―respondió con angustia mientras la de mirada violeta le pasaba una mano por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la planta baja del edificio, pocos minutos después se encontraron frente a recepción y con la misma amable señora del día anterior.

―Buenos días, vengo a recoger un envió. ―hablo la cobriza.

― ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? —dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa. ―Si es la pequeña Asuka Kimonoto.

—Tomoyo la miro con sorpresa y soltó una risilla, mientras Sakura hacia una cara entre pena, asombro y duda (Ya ustedes se imaginaran… jejeje)

― ammm… no Señora, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, ¿recuerda?

―oh si si, eso mismo decía yo. —le contesto la otra con naturalidad ―de hecho tu paquete se encuentra en la sala de espera lindura, es demasiado grande y no cabía en los apartados de la recepción. ―dijo sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

― ¡Perfecto! —Tomoyo dio un saltito tomando de las manos a su amiga. ―en ese caso vamos por él, Sakura. ―la ojiverde asintió y se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera que se encontraba próxima a la recepción.

El cuarto en cuestión era pequeño pero lo suficiente como para ahí acomodar una maquina dispensadora de bebidas y otra de golosinas, tres sofás para tres personas cada uno, una mesita en el centro y otras dos más en las esquinas que contenían diferentes tipos de revistas para amenizar el momento de las personas que tuvieran que esperar, como era el caso de un joven alto y moreno de cabellos oscuros al igual que su mirada.

Sentado en uno de los sofás sostenía una revista frente a su rostro que al mismo tiempo era tapado por esta, mantenía las piernas cruzadas y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un estuche grande y color verde olivo.

Las chicas entraron y lo primero que vieron fue al joven, aunque no su rostro debido a la revista que leía, entonces su mirada se dirigió a un lado donde divisaron el estuche.

― ¡Ahí está! ―grito eufórica la cobriza y corrió hasta sostener el estuche con ambas manos y abrazarlo. El objeto en cuestión era grande, le llegaba un por debajo de su pecho.

—La de cabellos oscuros sonrió al notar la luz que destellaban de los ojos de su rummie. ―Que feliz estas Sakura.

―Sí, tanto que ni siquiera se digna a saludar a su hermano, ¿verdad monstruo? ―se escuchó una voz detrás de la revista que sostenía el moreno.

― ¿Oeh? — las dos chicas se giraron hacia él, bajo la revista descubriendo un rostro bastante familiar para ambas chicas.

―Entonces, ¿no piensan saludarme? ―dijo con una sonrisa de sorna.

― ¡Hermano! ―grito la ojiverde para después darle su estuche a su amiga y correr a colgarse del cuello del aludido, dejando flotar sus pies ya que su hermano era considerablemente más alto que ella.

―Oye, creo que engordaste monstruo, pesas mucho. ―la chica lo soltó y le dirigió un puchero. ―Yo también te extrañe hermanito. ―le dijo con sonrisa sarcástica algo que extraño a su hermano, pero no se dio por vencido.

―Hola Touya me alegra verte de nuevo. ―la chica de cabellos negros hizo una reverencia como saludo.

―Igualmente Tomoyo, has cuidado bien del monstruo este, por lo que veo sigues completa y no te ha comido nada. ―la nívea se rio y para sorpresa de todos Sakura también sonrió.

―Hoy podrás molestarme lo que quieras, no lograras hacerme enfadar me siento muy feliz. ―de nuevo tomo en sus manos el estuche y lo abrazo.

—El joven sonrió. ―de acuerdo, las invito a comer algo o ¿están ocupadas? ―le dirigió una mirada rápida a la cobriza y se percató del uniforme de porristas que llevaba puesto.

―Yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que puedo acompañarlos. —dijo la de cabellos largos. La otra chica pensó un momento.

―No creo que haya problema si falto hoy al entrenamiento, seguro se las arreglan sin mí.

―Bueno, entonces vamos, te ayudo con esto. ―le quito el estuche a la chica, tomo la correa y se lo colgó al hombro, las otras dos chicas tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de ahí los tres.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el gimnasio del instituto se llevaban dos entrenamientos, el de porristas y el de básquet.

―Li, ¡ahí te va!

― ¿Oeh? ―el balón llego directamente a él, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeo en la cabeza. ― ¡Auch! ― se quejó el castaño llevándose una mano la cabeza.

―Shaoran, ¿estás bien? ―le pregunto Takashi y los demás se acercaron a verlo.

―ammm… si, no me pasó nada, gracias. ―dijo mientras algunos suspiraban de alivio, otros le daban unas palmaditas amistosas y se disipaban por la cancha.

―Bien, yo creo que lo mejor será tomar un pequeño descanso. ―se escuchó la voz del entrenador y los demás asintieron.

―Amigo además de cayado, has estado muy distraído y no dejas de ver hacia esa dirección. ―apunto hacia donde se encontraban las animadoras y tras ellas la salida. ―tengo tres opciones: o estas esperando a que alguien llegue, o estás pensando seriamente en ingresar al equipo de animadoras o alguien de esas chicas te ha cautivado demasiado y por tu bien amigo espero que no sea mi chica, porque por muy amigo mío que seas, no voy a dejar…

―Deja de decir tonterías Takashi. ―le interrumpió. ―no es nada de eso. ―solo estoy distraído en otros asuntos.

―Como digas amigo. ―dio un suspiro el de mirada oscura y se sentó en las gradas.

―_Parece que hoy no ha venido, ¿estará bien? Y si le sucedió algo. _―pensó el chico de mirada ámbar y sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. ―_No no, ya deja de pensar en ella. ―_sacudía su rostro tratando de asustar sus ideas.

―Bueno, acompáñame por una botella de agua Yamasaki tengo sed. ―el aludido asintió se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta los **_lockers_**. ― ¿_Como la estará pasando Eriol? _―pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba.

Y es que el chico de mirada añil no era conocido por ser una persona que se amedrentara fácilmente por algo, pero la situación en la que se encontraba tenia diferentes efectos que en el castaño, al menos en el deporte.

―Impresionante Hiragisawa, acabas de superar tu marca por tercera vez en el día, ahora por casi diez segundos. ―decía uno de sus compañeros muy sorprendido, al chico que se encontraba al inicio de su carril dentro de la alberca. ―Cuando estabas nadando, parecía que huías de alguien o algo. ―el aludido se mantuvo callado y respiraba con dificultad, evidentemente estaba cansado.

―Veo que te has agotado demasiado Eriol, te estás esforzando más de lo necesario y sabes que eso no es del todo bueno, debes mantener un ritmo que te funcione o de lo contrario podrás hacerte daño. ―ahora era la voz del entrenador la que se escuchaba. El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

―_No me puedo sacar su voz de la cabeza, pensé que nadando me iba a distraer y es peor, cada vez que me sumerjo escucho su voz más claramente, es inútil, por más que nado y me esfuerzo no puedo dejar de escucharla_. ―pensaba mientras los demás alababan su proeza. ―Aunque… No sé si quiera dejar de escucharla. ―dijo en un murmullo para sí.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las dos chicas y el joven de piel morena se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el comedor del instituto, terminando sus alimentos y platicando amenamente.

―Entonces hermano ¿Por qué viniste? Bien me lo pudiste haber mandado por paquetería. ―pregunto la chica señalando el estuche.

― ¿Qué no puedo visitar al monstruo y verificar que no se haya comido a su amiga o causado terror en el instituto? ―dijo de manera sarcástica y con una sonrisa de sorna.

—La de mirada violeta soltó una risilla.

―Eres odioso hermano. ―dijo su amiga mientras le hacía un puchero. ―pero aun así no te creo, así que será mejor que me digas o te molestare todo el día. ―dibujo una sonrisilla picara.

―De acuerdo Sakura te lo diré, pero ¿prometes no hacer más preguntas?

―Lo prometo. ―le dijo la otra levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

—El de mirada oscura se llevó las manos a la nuca. ―Conocí a alguien y resulta que trabaja aquí, me quede de ver con "esa persona" y aproveche para traerte personalmente lo que te prometí. ¿Satisfecha?

—Las chicas hicieron un círculo con su boca en señal de sorpresa. ― ¿pero es hombre o mujer?, ¿Dónde lo o la conociste?... ―se apresuró a preguntar la ojiverde con mucho ímpetu.

―Oye Monstruo, lo prometiste. ―le apunto con el dedo en señal de reproche.

—La chica dio un suspiro de derrota. ―está bien.

―Ahora… ―el joven se puso serio. ―hablemos de tu visita de ayer a papá. ―la aludida levanto la mirada y se giró a ver a su amiga con suplica.

—La nívea le sonrió comprensivamente y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. ―Sera mejor que los deje solos chicos. ―se levantó y tomo el estuche de su amiga. ―aprovechando, llevare esto al cuarto. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Touya. ― se despidió del moreno con una sonrisa.

―Igualmente Tomoyo, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y por todo.

―Es todo un placer para mí, te veré más tarde Sakura. ―dijo la chica de mirada violeta y se marchó.

—La cobriza volvió a agachar la mirada, junto sus manos en el regazo y a enrollar sus dedos en la falda.

― ¿Y… que te dijo papá? ―pregunto la chica sin cambiar su postura.

―Me platico lo que paso el día de ayer y todo lo que le dijiste. ― le dijo con tono de voz suave.

― ¿Están enfadados conmigo? ―pregunto la chica sin alzar la mirada.

—Su hermano dio un suspiro. ―No, no estamos enfadados contigo, pero papá…. Está un poco triste.

—La adolescente se giró hacia él. ―No sé qué sea peor.

―Sakura. ―dio otro suspiro. ―entiende que lo que te dijo papá no es para molestarte, él quiere lo mejor para ti y tu y yo sabemos que tu afán de estudia Arqueología es para estar cerca de él.

—La chica abrió sus ojos como platos. ―Te equivocas, a…. mi… me gusta la Arqueología. ―le dijo dubitativamente.

―Vamos, eso ni tú te lo crees. ― le dijo con media sonrisa. ―Sé que te afecto mucho lo de papá pero de alguna manera entiendo lo que hizo…

―No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado Touya. ―la chica se paró y apretó los puños a sus costados. ― ¿eso significa que estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo? Que nos haya abandonado por dos años, dos años en los que tuviste que trabajar para poder mantenerme, para que cuando se dignó a regresar me metiera a un internado… ―sus esmeraldas se le llenaban de lágrimas.

―Sakura, es un ser humano y las razones que tuvo para hacerlo…

―No son suficientes, se fue cuando más lo necesitábamos, cuando murió mamá. ―la chica no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

—Su hermano se paró y la abrazo.

―No puedo perdonarlo Touya, no puedo. ―le decía mientras sollozaba en el pecho del joven.

―Sakura. ―la separo un poco de él y la tomo por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo. ―tienes que hablar con él, papá no te ha obligado a que lo escuches porque no quiere presionarte, pero debes dejar que te explique.

—La chica lo miraba azorada. ―pero…

―Por favor, al menos hazlo por mí. ―le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, algo que por cierto no se veía mucho en su apuesto rostro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. ―Lo intentare. ―dijo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

―Así me gusta monstruo, estaré al tanto. ―le revolvió el cabello como cuando era pequeña. ―Bien, será mejor que me vaya tengo cosas que hacer.

—La chica asintió

―Te veré pronto monstruo, cuídate. ―se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

—La cobriza suspiro y tomo sus cosas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La adolescente de cabellos negros y mirada violeta, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio habitacional, entro a su cuarto dejo el estuche en la cama de su compañera, alimento Kero y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, con suerte Sakura ya habría terminado su charla de Touya y podrían ir a caminar un rato o probablemente a platicar.

Al salir del edificio se topó con la Señora de recepción. (La cual era nueva por cierto.)

―Hola pequeña, ¿tú eres la que estaba con la pequeña Asuka verdad? ―dijo la señora afablemente.

—La chica soltó una risilla, pero no la quiso corregir. ―Si era yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, Señora… ―se inclinó e hizo una pausa esperando el nombre de la mujer.

―Momo Hiroki. ―contesto la aludida. ―Pero puedes decirme Momo, mucho gusto.

―El gusto es mío. ―La chica de cabellos negros le sonrió.

―Pequeña, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ―le dijo la Señora a Tomoyo.

―Claro con mucho gusto. ―contesto la nívea.

―Veras, yo llevo poco tiempo aquí y no conozco muy bien las instalaciones aun, no he tenido tiempo de pasear, justo ahora estoy buscando la alberca y ni siquiera sabía que había una… ― soltó una risotada. ―necesito llevar esta nota al entrenador de natación y en estos momentos necesito regresar a la recepción ¿crees poder llevarla por mí? ―le extendió un papel.

―Claro, no se preocupe yo lo puedo llevar. ―la chica tomo el papel

―Te lo agradezco infinitamente lindura. ―la señora se marchó.

Minutos después la chica llego a la alberca y lo primero que vio fue a un montón de chicos en traje de baño nadando, lo que le provocó un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, el único vestido era el entrenador, supuso ella, así que se dirigió a él.

El chico de ojos zafiros se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida y flotando boca arriba en el agua. Ya había entrenado demasiado por lo que el entrenador le concedió un poco de descanso.

―Buenas tardes profesor. ― la chica hizo una reverencia. ―Me encomendaron entregarle esta nota.

—El chico que no se había percatado de su presencia pero escucho su voz ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de aquel par. ― ¡_Esa voz yo la conozco! _―el chico se tensó y se hundió en el agua.

―Muchas gracias jovencita. ―le dijo el entrenador a la chica quien después de entregar la nota, se dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

—Por su parte el de piel pálida y mirada azul salía del agua de prisa y con un poco de toz que le había provocado el haber tragado agua. ―Oye…cof, cof… espera… cof, cof… Tomoyo. ―Logro salir del agua y la aludida que se encontraba ya por pasar la puerta del gimnasio se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

—La nívea vio a un chico, no cualquier chico por cierto, uno que ella conocía bien, correr hacia ella, con solo unas bermudas puestas y dejando al descubierto su bien torneado torso. Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a la cara.

― ¡Aaa!… plazzz. ―el de cabellos oscuros se resbalo con el piso mojado y cayó de espaldas estando a unos metros de la chica quien en esos momentos ahogo una exclamación.

― ¡Ay no! Eriol ¿te encuentras bien? ―la chica se arrodillo a un costado de él y coloco la cabeza del adolescente en su regazo y comenzó a revisarlo delicadamente.

―Auch, sí. ―le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en las dos hermosas violetas frente a él.

― ¿Seguro, no te hiciste daño?, puedo pedir ayuda… ―y es que se encontraban a unos metros del resto pero las torres de clavados no les permitían verlos.

―No te preocupes me siento mucho mejor. ―tomo la mano de la chica y poso la otra en su mejilla, lo que provoco que la nívea se colorara más de lo que ya se encontraba. ―sabes, no puedo dejar de escuchar tu voz ni de pensar en ti. ―le dijo mientras la contemplaba.

―Yo... ― la aludida no pudo emitir palabra alguna y el chico tomo esa reacción como una buena señal, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado frente a ella, le quito unos mechones de su rostro.

―Quisiera conocerte mejor Tomoyo, estoy seguro que eres una chica con muchas cualidades, además de ser muy bonita.

—A la chica le latía el corazón a mil por hora y se sentía emocionada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había sentido, el roce de sus dedos con su piel le provocaba escalofríos cálidos, se sentía tan bien, pero recordó algo que la saco de su ensoñación. ―Gracias, pero yo… m-e tengo que ir, me alegra que te encuentres bien. ―la chica se paró rápidamente y salió del gimnasio, dejando a un apuesto chico, mojado, semi-vestido y desconcertado.

―Chicos el entrenamiento término. ―se escuchó la voz del entrenador

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El entrenamiento de básquet termino media hora antes, por lo que los chicos se encontraban haciendo planes para ver que hacían con el tiempo de sobra.

―Shaoran, Chiharu y yo iremos a comprar unos helados quieres venir con nosotros. ―le pregunto el chico de cabellos cortos al castaño.

―Ammm… no, iré a buscar a Eriol, seguramente ya término su entrenamiento. ―dijo el de mirada ámbar.

―Como gustes, te veo más al rato. ―se despidió la parejita y salieron del gimnasio.

Minutos después le chico salió del gimnasio y le mando un mensaje a su rummie diciéndole que lo vería en el comedor ya que había decido pasar por un pequeño refrigerio. ―_Porque no habrá ido a entrenar_― los pensamientos del chico se encontraban en otro lado y destinados a otra persona.

Llegaba al comedor y antes de entrar de lleno, se encontró frente a frente con una chica de cabellos cobrizos y mirada esmeralda quien lo miro por unos segundos.

―Sa… ―antes de que pudiera articular su nombre la chica se acercó a él, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar. El castaño se quedó parado por un momento y después comenzó a acariciar su cabello. La guio con él a un árbol fuera del comedor sin quitarla de su pecho y dejo que se desahogara.

―Discúlpame Li. ―le dijo después de unos segundos mientras se separaba un poco de él. ―ya es la segunda vez que te hago pasar por esto. ―agacho su mirada y se le pintaron las mejillas de un carmín muy sutil.

―N-o t-e preocupes. ―le dijo el chico quien también se ruborizo un poco.

―La verdad no sé porque me puse a llorar de esa manera contigo, tal vez te tengo confianza. ―le dijo notablemente apenada pero con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

—El chico abrió los ojos como platos, esas palabras significaban mucho para él, además se veía tan bonita sonriendo. ―Sakura. ―le llamo, la chica giro su mirada hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. ―Que hermosos ojos. ―pensó en voz alta.

― ¿Oeh? ―la chica se sorprendió y agacho de nuevo la mirada pero ahora para ocultar su sonrojo y la sonrisa que se le formo.

—El chico noto lo que había dicho y se avergonzó. ―N-o… yo… quiero decir, bueno si…

―M-uchas gracias Li.

—El castaño lanzo un suspiro, se armó de valor y la tomo por los hombros. ―No me gusta verte triste y en las pocas veces que me encontrado contigo, tienes lágrimas en tus ojos. ―la chica lo miraba desconcertada, se sentía también estando con él.

―yo… ―la aludida bajo su mirada de nuevo, pero el chico la tomo por la mejilla y lo obligo a mirarlo.

—El chico tenía una sonrisa. ―_pero que guapo es. _―pensó ella mientras lo miraba.

―Me gustaría mucho poder ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, apuesto a que te verías más linda. ―le dijo sin soltar su mejilla. ―Me regalarías una por favor. ―la chica dibujo una en su rostro acompañada de un sonrojo. ―Tal y como lo pensaba ―se acercó más a ella mientras seguía sosteniendo su mejilla y cuando sus rostro estaban muy cerca ya…. Tirin tirin (es el tono de su celular, cuando le llega un mensaje jejejeje) los dos se separaron inmediatamente y el castaño saco su móvil.

―_Ya estoy en el autobús amigo, no vi tu mensaje antes y ya no pase al comedor, te veo acá. ―_el adolescente leyó el mensaje. ―Es de Eriol. ―dijo para sí y en ese momento se percató de la hora, faltaban escasos minutos para que el autobús saliera.

―ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. ― le dijo a la chica de cabello cobrizo. ―te veré luego Sakura, cuídate mucho.

―oye, espera. ―le dijo la cobriza con un rubor en sus mejillas. Él se detuvo un instante y la chica se acercó a él, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ―Muchas gracias por todo, espero verte pronto.

—El chico se quedó por un momento de piedra con el rostro tan rojo como manzana, ese beso le ocasiono parálisis cerebral, o así lo sintió él. ―Yo… ―no pudo decir mucho.

―Sera mejor que te vayas o te dejaran aquí. ―le dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

―Sí, tienes razón, cuídate te prometo que nos veremos pronto. ―el castaño salió corriendo hacia la salida y Sakura lo vio perderse entre los árboles y edificios.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La chica de cabellos largos entro a su habitación y se desplomo sobre su cama.

―Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, se supone que por eso entre a un internado de chicas, para no conocer chicos. ― Se decía a si misma mientras pataleaba en la cama como niña pequeña.

—Se quedó quieta por un momento y cerró sus ojos. ―Parece un chico muy lindo, además de ser muy guapo… ― se tocó la mejilla como tratando de atesorar el roce de la mano que ojiazul le había dado unos momentos antes… reacciono repentinamente saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar que abrían la puerta.

―Hola amiga, ¿qué tal el resto de tu día? ―pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga recostada en su cama. La aludida se llevó el cojín a su rostro como toda respuesta.

― ¿Que te sucede Tomoyo? ―la cobriza se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su amiga y le quito el cojín de la cara.

—La chica de mirada violeta se incorporó y se abalanzo sobre su amiga. ―Ay amiga no sé qué hacer, de verdad me gusta mucho, mucho y hoy él me dijo que quería conocerme, porque mi voz le gustaba y era muy bonita y parecía buena persona y… ¡AAAA! no sé qué hacer. ―le dijo repentina y abrumadoramente.

—La de mirada esmeralda la abrazo mientras su amiga sollozaba. ―Porque no le das y te das una oportunidad de conocerlo, eso es lo que tú quieres. ―le dijo con firmeza. La chica paro de llorar y se separó un poco de ella.

―Lo que yo quiero es ser diseñadora de modas y el trato que hice con mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas?, ella me dejara y apoyara a estudiar lo que yo quiera siempre y cuando me enfoque en ello, desistió de hacerme estudiar administración y desarrollo de negocios con la condición de que no dejaría que nada me distrajera mientras estudiaba lo que quisiera y la primera cosa en su lista de distracciones son "Los novios". ―explico la nívea y agacho su cabeza. ―Yo acepte Sakura y me tengo que atener a las consecuencias, de lo contrario tendré que obedecer a lo que ella quiera. ―dijo con voz entre cortada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Amiga yo creo que si hablamos con Tía Sonomi, tal vez te entienda, uno nunca sabe en qué momento se va a enamorar. ―le dijo con esperanza.

―No, se. ―decía la otra con desilusión.

―Bueno, eso lo pensaremos mejor después, por el momento necesitamos un poco de distracción. ―la cobriza se acercó a su cama y tomo el estuche.

―De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes pensado? ―pregunto la nívea secándose las lágrimas y animándose un poco más.

La ojiverde, abrió el estuche y de ahí saco un hermoso Bajo de cuatro cuerdas color verde, como el de sus ojos, con un acabado brilloso que lo hacía ver elegante y atractivo.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tocar algo al salón de música? Tú cantas y tocas el piano y yo te acompaño con mi bajo. ―le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, a lo que su amiga no se pudo negar, además de que le parecía una idea excelente.

―Perfecto, justo lo que necesito una dosis de relajamiento. ―soltó una pequeña risilla y salieron del cuarto.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el salón de música y Sakura busco un amplificador para conectar su instrumento, mientras Tomoyo se acomodaba en el piano.

―mmm… y ¿cuál tocamos? ―pregunto la cobriza.

― ¡ya se! ―la de mirada violeta comenzó a tocar el piano.

—La chica la reconoció inmediatamente. — ¡AAA!… esa canción es muy buena. ―y le siguió el ritmo.

Head under water  
and they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
the breathing gets harder, even i know that  
you made room for me but it's too soon to see  
if I'm happy in your hands.

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
blank stares at blank pages  
no easy way to say this  
you mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you asked for it  
cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you tell me it's  
make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
if all you have is leaving I'mgonna need a better  
reason to write you a love song today

―Tía, ¿escuchas eso? ―peguntaba una chica de 17 años muy hermosa, mirada rubí, cabellos negros y largos como la noche a una latino-japonesa.

i learned the hard way  
that they all say things you want to hear  
and my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
your twisted words,  
your help just hurts  
you are not what i thought you were  
hello to high and dry  
convinced me to please you  
made me think that i need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as i am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you asked for it  
cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you tell me it's  
make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
if all you have is leaving I'mgonna need a better  
reason to write you a love song today

―Si, al parecer sale de aquel salón, se escucha bien. ―le decía la profesora a la adolescente.

―Pero falta una buena batería ¿no crees? ―dijo muy entusiasmada dirigiéndose al salón.

promise me that you'll leave the light on  
to help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
cause i believe there's a way you can love me  
because i say  
i wont write you a love song  
cause you asked for it  
cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
is that why you wanted a love song  
cause you asked for it  
cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
if your heart is nowhere in it  
i don't want it for a minute  
babe, I'll walk the seven seas when i believe that  
there's a reason to  
write you a love song today

Al terminar la canción dieron un suspiro y se percataron de que no estaban solas.

―Fantástico chicas ustedes son muy talentosas, pertenecen a algún grupo musical o algo así, porque si es así, me gustaría entrar con ustedes, yo toco la batería y soy muy buena. ―explico la chica de mirada Rubí y soltó una risotada.

―Disculpen a mi sobrina, es un poco efusiva. —soltó una risilla

—Las chicas que se habían quedado sorprendidas por la compañía, se miraron con duda. ― ¿Su sobrina? ―preguntaron al unísono.

―Así es, ella es Meilling Yamato y hoy acaba de llegar de china, a partir de mañana estudiara con ustedes. ― explicó la joven profesora.

―Mei, ellas son la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

―Mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas. ―dijo haciendo una reverencia y las demás la imitaron.

* * *

**_Locust: _**son los villanos en la saga de videojuegos "Gears of Wars" son unos monstruos bien feítos jejejeje.

**_Una de cal por las que van de arena: _**es un dicho para referirse a una venganza por todas las malas pasadas soportadas.

**_Lockers: _**son unos pequeños espacios en con puertas y combinaciones que normalmente se encuentran en los colegios y ahí puedes guardar tus cosas.

N.A: Hola a todos! Espero como siempre, que les haya gustado este capítulo ya pronto conocerán la relación del título del fic, con todo lo que le sucede a los protagonistas. Ya los misterios comienzan a esclarecerse y vienen más sorpresas.

La canción de esta entrega corre por parta de Sara Bareilles y se llama Love Song, más que nada la elegí por el piano y un poco por la letra, ¿si queda, no?

Espero no se hayan confundido en los cambios de escena, según yo los marque con * estos pero al parecer esta cosa hace lo que quiere, buscare una manera a partir del próximo capitulo para marcarlos mejor, jajajaja espero no llegar a indicarlos con un: "cambio de escena"...

R: Elfenixenlasllamas: Muchas gracias por tu review y claro que me he paseado un poquito por tu perfil, mentiría si te dijera que he leído tus fics, peroooooo claro que lo haré! Solo que no he tenido tiempo, ya comencé a leer uno, en cuanto acabe te mando un PM, será pronto.

R: Sakuradestrella: Hola nena mucho gusto! Quiero darte las gracias por seguir mi fic y por ende a mí, es todo un honor. Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.

Gracias por su atención a todos!

Excelente día, tarde o noche.

Kisses for you!


	4. Capítulo IV – 180

***Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP, la historia y demás personajes son míos***

**Capítulo IV – 180°**

En el Internado Shikoku Para Hombres se encontraban dos chicos recostados bajo un árbol, entre ellos un par de sodas y una bolsa de frituras.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto el de mirada zafiro a su compañero de cuarto

― ¿Oeh? ―el aludido giro hacia él.

―Dijiste que querías comentarme algo, ¿qué es?

―Cierto, amm… pues… veras, yo he notado como te llevas con algunas chicas y no se te nota nervioso cuando hablas con ellas, además de que sabes cómo tratarlas y… ―comenzó nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

― ¿Necesitas un consejo, amigo? ―le dijo serenamente.

—El castaño soltó una risilla nerviosa y se llevó una mano a su cabello. ― ¿Es tan obvio?

—El de mirada añil se incorporó y tomo asiento recargando su espalda en el árbol. ― ¿Quién es la chica?

—Su compañero imito su posición y alzo una ceja. ― ¿Es muy necesario que lo sepas?

―Vamos amigo, te conozco de años ¿aún no confías en mí?

Lanzo un suspiro. ―Sakura Kinomoto, ¿la recuerdas?

—El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos en señal de sorpresa. ―Ya veo, así que ¿por ella has estado así estos días? ―el chico no contesto. ―Definitivamente las coincidencias no existen… ―dijo más que nada, para sí.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―le pregunto el castaño dubitativamente.

―Pues, me temo que en estos momentos no te puedo ser de mucha ayuda. ―la cara de duda de su compañero se acentuó más. ―me parece que estoy en la misma situación que tú.

—Shaoran se paró rápidamente. ―Te refieres a que… ¿a ti también te gusta Sakura? ―dijo de manera exaltada y con los puños apretados a un lado.

—El chico pálido lanzo una carcajada. ―No seas tonto Shaoran. ―se puso de pie. ―a mí me gusta su amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—El chico quedo pasmado, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. ― ¿Qué?

―Sí, vamos a sentarnos, te pondré al tanto de lo que ha sucedido y puedes decirme lo que te sucede. —explicaba el de mirada añil mientras tomaban de nuevo su asiento. ―Con suerte, logramos obtener una solución.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Chicas, de verdad eso fue grandioso. ―decía la de mirada rubí mientras daba saltitos emocionada. ―A decir verdad creí que este internado seria aburridísimo pero veo que no será así. ―se puso una mano en la boca y soltó una risa.

—Las adolescentes sonreían nerviosas, la emoción de su compañera no era normal.

―Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir, ¿Crees que puedas regresar sola a tu dormitorio Mei? ―interrumpió la profesora la algarabía de su sobrina.

— ¡Claro! Me iré con las chicas. ―se posó tras de las aludidas y las tomo por los hombros.

—La profesora sonrió mientras las otras asentían con la cabeza. ―De acuerdo, en ese caso te dejó en buenas manos.

—La morena se dio la vuelta y se marchó despidiéndose. ―linda noche pequeñas las veré mañana. ―camino fuera del edificio.

― ¡OIGAN! Tienen que ir a mi cuarto les mostrare mi batería y tal vez podamos interpretar algo juntas, ¿no les gusta la idea? ―pegunto la de largos y lacios cabellos.

—Las chicas se miraron, ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la efusividad de su nueva compañera, esbozaron una sonrisa.

―Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué dices tú Sakurita? ―ambas chicas miraban a la cobriza con cara de incertidumbre.

―Suena divertido, voy con ustedes. —indico la ojiverde

― ¡De lujo! ―grito la China. ― ¡pues vámonos ya!

Las señoritas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del edificio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de platicar los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos días los chicos se incorporaron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

―Entonces, por lo que dices, tus encuentros con Kinomoto siempre han sido "alentadores" ¿no es así?

―mmm…. Pues me agrada saber que al menos después de encontrarla siempre llorando, le deje con una sonrisa en su rostro. ―bajo su cabeza recordando a la chica de ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa.

―Pues eso es un avance amigo, créeme las chicas no se abren a contar sus problemas y menos a cualquier hombre.

―Sí, es solo que… ― el chico de mirada ámbar se detuvo y dio un suspiro.

― ¿Oeh? ¿Qué sucede? ―el ojiazul también se detuvo y giro a verlo con duda.

―Sakura es hija del Profesor Kinomoto, Eriol, la relación que llevan creo que no es muy buena, no quisiera estar en medio de eso, sobre todo porque yo respeto mucho al profesor y bueno si se entera que Sakura me g-u-sta… ―la cara del chico parecía una manzana. ―n-o sé cómo reaccionaría.

― ¿Crees que el profesor se moleste contigo por "salir" con Sakura?

―No estoy saliendo con ella. ―grito el castaño y se le coloraron aún más las mejillas.

―Ok, ok, entiendo… ― le tranquilizo su compañero. ―aunque esa es tu intención. ―dijo con media sonrisa

―b-u-e-no… y-o

—Al ver la reacción de su amigo el pelinegro soltó una risilla. ―no te preocupes amigo, no veo mayor problema en tu situación. ―le palmeo el hombro. ―al parecer todo va bien con Kinomoto y si algo se llegara a dar, solo tienes que platicar con el profesor y no creo que él se oponga. ―dijo para tranquilizarlo y emprender la marcha.

― ¿Tú crees que sea así de sencillo? ―dijo dubitativo.

―Claro, ya verás que todo sale bien, al menos para ti. ― soltó un suspiro y su rostro parecía tornarse triste.

—Su compañero lo noto al instante, era muy difícil ver a Eriol de esa manera.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sucede con la chica Daidouji?

―En realidad no lo sé, al principio pareciera interesada, pero después algo la hace salir huyendo de mí, tal vez no le agrado tanto. ―contesto abatido.

―Eso no puede ser amigo. ¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto el chico sorprendido y es que en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al pelinegro, no había mujer que se le resistiera.

―No en realidad no lo estoy. ―se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

―Pues solo hay una manera de saberlo, tienes que preguntarle. ―lo tomo por el hombro.

—El joven pareció pensarlo un segundo… ―Sí, tienes razón, lo hare mañana. ―dijo decidido mientras abría la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación, a la cual habían llegado segundos atrás.

― ¡¿Mañana?! ―pregunto su rummie sorprendido por la decisión tan repentina que había tomado su compañero. Ingresaron a la habitación.

―Si amigo yo no puedo ser tan paciente y que mejor que agarrar al toro por los cuernos. ―dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

El castaño rio nervioso. ―C-omo gustes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

―Bienvenidas a mi habitación. ―decía una chica de mirada rubí con cabellos largos, lacios y negros a dos chicas.

―Es muy bonita, Meiling. ―dijo la de mirada violeta quien recorría el lugar con la mirada.

―Si así es, pero… ¿No tienes compañera? ―pregunto la chica de mirada esmeralda al ver el contenido del cuarto, una cama del lado izquierdo, frente a esta un escritorio y junto un pequeño librero, el lugar que normalmente ocuparía otra cama, en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones, estaba ocupado por una gran batería de colores rojos y negros. Y frente a esta un lindo teclado sobre su base.

—La dueña del cuarto esbozo una sonrisa. ―No tengo; resulto que al venir aquí todas las chicas tenían compañera, así que al saber que tendría cuarto sola, pregunte si podría traer mis instrumentos, el director me dijo que sí, pero si necesitaban el espacio tendría que quitarlos. ―explico mientras se colocaba en el banquillo de la batería.

―Ya veo, pero la batería es un instrumento muy ruidoso, no tendrás problemas si llegas a tocar. ―pregunto la nívea

―oh, sí es verdad no podremos interpretar nada aun. ―contesto la ojirubi con un poco de nostalgia. ―pero eso está cubierto. ―se paró de un salto cambiando completamente su semblante, lo que provoco que las chicas la miraran con extrañeza, les sorprendía mucho la forma que tenía la chica para cambiar su ánimo. Se acercó a su cama y debajo de ella saco un rollo enorme de un material voluminoso y acolchonado.

―Eso es… ― dijo la cobriza quien fue interrumpida por la chica de cabellos lacios.

―Es hule espuma acústico, para eliminar sonidos, tengo pensado ponerlo en todas las paredes y de esa manera no saldrá el ruido de la habitación. ―la chica se llevó una mano a su cintura y soltó una carcajada. ―Soy muy lista.

—Las chicas que comenzaban a conocer mejor la personalidad de la enérgica chica rieron también.

―Bien, en ese caso me gustaría pedirte un favor, dijo la de cabellos cobrizos.

―Claro, lo que gustes.

― ¿Podre dejar mi bajo aquí? A cambio vendré mañana después de clases a ayudarte a colocar el hule, ¿Qué dices?

―Excelente idea Sakura, acepto.

―Entonces así será.

― ¡Awww! yo también quisiera venir mañana, pero me toca ensañar. ―dijo la nívea con tristeza. ―Prometo que al terminar vendré a ayudarles.

―Hecho entonces. ―dijo la de mirada rubí a sus nuevas dos amigas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las clases corrieron de lo más normal, situación que era agradecida por los dos amigos que en esos momentos se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, obvio enfocados en sus independientes e inexistentes vidas románticas. Al menos por ahora. Pero el pelinegro de ojos zafiro, tenía ciertas dudas acerca de la participación que había tenido su mejor amigo en la clase de la profesora Yamato.

―Shaoran, yo creí que en tus planes para el futuro estaba el estudiar Arqueología y no Negocios. —le pregunto a su amigo recordando la clase de la joven profesora, en la cual les había hecho pasar al frente y explicar lo querían ser y hacer en su vida.

―Eriol, sabes que mi madre nunca consentiría el hecho de que yo estudie Arqueología. —dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. ―Yo soy el que tiene que ver por la empresa, si no, ¿quién más? ―finalizo con resignación.

― ¿Y que hay con lo que "Shaoran" quiere? —pregunto el ojiazul.

―Es muy cierto lo que dijo la profesora amigo. Tenemos que elegir muy bien nuestras jugadas, la vida es solo una y no podemos tomar con resignación cualquier decisión. Deberías hablar con tu madre y comentarle tu situación, tal vez los maridos de tus hermanas puedan hacerse cargo de la empresa. —el chico hablaba con seguridad ya que conocía perfectamente la situación de su amigo. La corporación Li era una de las más grandes en toda China y parte de Asia, al morir el padre de Shaoran, su madre se tuvo que hacer cargo y decidió que lo mejor era mandar a su hijo a los mejores colegios para que este, al finalizar sus estudios, continuara con el maneje de la corporación.

Sin embargo el ojiazul conoció la verdadera pasión del castaño, es decir, le encantaba la historia, civilizaciones antiguas, la mitología… todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la Arqueología, sin mencionar su acercamiento con el profesor Kinomoto, quien era no más ni menos que un Arqueólogo y uno muy reconocido y afamado.

―Si lo recuerdo, no es necesario que me lo repitas. —el castaño hizo un ademan con la mano como queriendo espantar recuerdos.

―Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, no hay alternativa para mí, soy un LI, el único hombre Li. ―recalco.

—El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. ―Ay amigo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

―_Yo también_. ―pensó el aludido. ―sí, será mejor que te apresures o se te hará tarde para ir a tu entrenamiento.

― ¿No quieres venir? Tal vez puedas hablar con Kinomoto. ―Intento animar a su amigo.

—El chico de mirada ámbar se sonrojo un poco, la verdad la idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos de presentarse ante situaciones que él sabía que aún no podía controlar. ―ammm… no, yo creo que mejor hablare con ella otro día. Iré a comer algo y después tal vez me distraiga en los videojuegos. — le dijo mientras se acomodaba su mochila. ―Nos vemos más tarde, suerte con Daidouji. ―camino fuera del edificio mientras se despedía con un ademan.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las chicas corrían de aquí para allá, subiendo y bajando escaleras, saliendo y entrando de los edificios, buscando el material necesario para completar la tarea de eliminar cualquier tipo de sonido del cuarto de la chica de mirada rubí.

En el transcurso, ambas se toparon con una chica de mirada marrón y cabello castaño ondulado.

―Hola chicas, ¿Qué tanto hacen?

―Hola Chiharu. ―saludo la chica de cabellos cobrizos y mirada esmeralda. Anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de presentarle a Meiling, ya que había sido su primer día de clases y como a ella y a Tomoyo ya las conocía, estas se encargaron de presentarla.

Después de los saludos, las chicas comentaron la hazaña que en ese momento se encontraban realizando y el motivo de esta.

― ¿De verdad? ―pregunto la castaña emocionada. ― ¿puedo tocar con usted algún día?

―Es verdad Chiharu, tocas la guitarra. ―recordó la cobriza.

― ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, Sakura? Claro que puedes venir a interpretar algo con nosotras cuando quieras.

― ¡Perfecto! En ese caso, permítanme ayudarles. ―se ofreció la castaña gustosa, ese día no iría Tekeshi y tampoco tendría ensayo con Tomoyo, ya que ese día prepararían asuntos técnicos y su presencia no era necesaria, por lo que la tarde la tenía libre. Tomo algunas de las cosas que sujetaban las chicas y se dirigieron hasta el dormitorio de la pelinegra.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El entrenamiento de natación finalizo temprano, el profesor decidió que si entrenaban diario lo harían una hora y media en vez de las dos que tenían concedidas, para cuando se acercaran las fechas del torneo, podrían comenzar a esforzarse más y ocupar ambas horas, pero por el momento no pretendía arriesgar la condición o salud de alguno de sus competidores.

El chico de negra cabellera y mirada zafiro, guardaba sus cosas preparándose para salir de aquel espacio donde se encontraba la alberca y dirigirse a buscar a la causante de sus dilemas.

Lo primero que pensó, fue en buscarla en el salón de música, supuso como la última vez, que ahí podría encontrarla. Camino hasta llegar al salón y noto que estaba cerrado, observo su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la hora, se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla, observo una figura moviendo y revolviendo cosas. Giro la perilla con cautela, para no espantar a la persona, abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró silenciosamente de nuevo.

Ya a menos distancia pudo reconocer la larga cabellera ondulada moviéndose grácilmente al ritmo de la hermosa joven de mirada amatista.

El joven esbozo una sonrisa, la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, al parecer estaba muy concentrada guardando y sacando cosas de su mochila.

―Parece que buscas algo, preciosa. ―se colocó tras ella provocándole un sobresalto.

― ¡Aaaa! ―se giró la joven llevándose una mano al pecho. ―oh, Eriol, no te escuche entrar. ―dijo un poco agitada por el susto y también por los nervios que le causo el adjetivo con el que se dirigió a ella.

―Disculpa el haberte asustado. ―sonrió sinceramente

―N-o, no te preocupes. ―se sonrojo y se giró hacia sus cosas de nuevo.

―De verdad pareciera que has perdido algo.

―Pues a decir verdad, no encuentro mi celular. ―comento la chica ya con angustia.

―Ya veo. ―dijo el chico con una mano en la barbilla y comenzó a recorrer el salón con la vista, a unos metros en la silla frente al escritorio, observo un aparato del cual salía un cable y este a su vez estaba enchufado en a una conexión en la pared. El chico iba a decirle a su compañera que había encontrado el aparato, sin embargo se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

―Ammm… tengo una idea, porque no me das tu número de teléfono, y te marco, así sonara y nos guiara hasta donde este. ―el pelinegro saco de su bolsillo el aparato.

―Parece buena idea pero... ―dudo un poco el hecho de tener que proporcionarle su número, digo, no es que a ella no le agradar la idea de que él lo conociera, pero eso complicaría más su dilema, sin embargo su urgencia por encontrar su celular era más grande, ya después lidiaría con lo otro.

―Sí, está bien. ―le dicto los dígitos mientras él los marcaba en su móvil, segundo después se escuchó el coro de _"Shot at the night"_ de The Killers y la chica corrió hasta donde la dirigía el sonido. El chico esbozo una sonrisa, la letra de esa canción era simplemente motivadora además de que había conseguido el número de la chica que le gustaba.

―Muchas gracias Eriol, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez lo había tirado en algún lado. ―agradeció la amatista con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—El de mirada zafiro se acercó hasta ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. ―Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo, es importante. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica agacho la cabeza y dirigió su vista rápidamente a la salida.

—El pelinegro aplico un poco más de fuerza en las manos de la nívea, provocando que esta la viera a los ojos. ―Por favor, esta vez no salgas corriendo. ―ella vio suplica en su mirada, la desarmo completamente, como negarse cuando esas dos enormes pozas azules la miraban con tanta intensidad. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—La dirigió hasta el filo del desnivel (el que ya les había comentado en el segundo capítulo que tenía el salón de música) y tomo asiento, invitándola a hacer lo mismo, ella lo imito. Soltó una de sus manos y poso la otra en su mejilla atrayendo su mirada a él, cerciorándose que la atención de la chica fuera completamente suya.

―Tomoyo, yo solo quiero que sepas, que me gustas mucho, demasiado. ―se revolvió el cabello. ―realmente no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. ―la chica puso sus ojos como platos y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse.

—El joven se desconcertó un momento y el tomo del rostro. ― ¿Qué pasa preciosa? si no sientes lo mismo, por favor te pido que me lo digas. ―pidió tranquilamente con voz aterciopelada.

―N-o, no es eso. A decir verdad tu t-ambién m-e g-ustas mucho. ―el chico sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al escuchar esas palabras, pero se dejó de maravillar ante la mira de angustia y profunda tristeza que tenía la joven frente a él.

― ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?, ay algo que no me estás diciendo. ―seco con sus pulgares las lágrimas que comenzaba a rodar por las mejillas de la nívea.

―No puede haber nada entre nosotros Eriol. ―dijo amargamente

― ¿Pero por qué, que pasa? No te entiendo. ―la amatista sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, no podía, ya no podía estar frente a él, quería abrazarlo y decirle que ella también quería estar con él, pero sabía que no podía, no se lo tenía permitido. Se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a retroceder.

―Lo siento, de verdad no puedo… ―se giró para retirarse y una mano la sujeto por la muñeca, dirigió su mirada ante la mano y luego al chico dueño esta quien la halo hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de él. ― ¿Eriol qué…? ―el acorto la distancia y la beso, por un momento sintió la rigidez de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su hermoso cabello, liberando el aroma a jazmines inundando todo su sistema, perdiéndose ante aquellos labios, aquellos que añoraba probar. Poco a poco la nívea sucumbió ante su impulso y dio paso a profundizar el beso, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el olor de su colonia le pego de lleno. Él, la tomo de la cintura y acorto más la distancia, sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica estremecerse ante su contacto.

Podía sentir los latidos del chico casi como su fueran los suyos, tan intensos, no quería parar, no quería que ese momento pasara por ningún motivo. Se separaron un poco cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles. La joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos, situación que desconcertó un poco al chico, no entendía que sucedía con aquella niña, sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo por él, lo sintió en su interior.

—Seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares ― ¿Tan mal beso, preciosa? ―pregunto el chico con mirada tierna.

—La joven soltó una apenas perceptible risita. ―No es eso Eriol, de hecho, m-e gusto mucho. ―dijo nerviosa.

― ¿Porque no me dices que sucede Tomoyo, que es lo que tanto te angustia? ―la tomo de los hombros y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, debido a la diferencia de alturas. ―Yo no estoy jugando contigo, te lo juro yo te... ―explicaba y la chica comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

―No, no es eso, Eriol, es algo más complicado. ―la chica volvió a tomar asiento y el chico la imito, respiro profundamente y decidió darse valor, era obvio que el pelinegro quería estar con ella y al igual que él se moría de ganas por estar con él. Solo había una manera de solucionar las cosas y tal vez con la opinión de él podría llegar a toma decisiones.

―Necesito decirte algo, es un tema que tengo con mi madre, un trato que hice con ella para que me dejara estudiar lo que yo quisiera. ―la chica comenzó a contarle acerca del acuerdo que tenía con la autora de sus días mientras el chico la escuchaba con semblante serio.

—Al terminar de explicarle todo, el de mirada zafiro coloco sus manos en el piso y se recostó ligeramente hacia atrás. La chica por su parte mantuvo la cabeza agachada y retorcía su falda entre sus dedos.

―Ya veo, así que eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. ―esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse.

―Oye no es gracioso. ―dijo la chica al notar la reacción tan despreocupada que tenía el chico.

―Lo siento, pero es que tu mama no se tiene que enterar de que tienes novio.

―Es que yo nunca le he mentido a mi madre. —se sonrojó

―No le estarías mintiendo, solo no le estarías diciendo todo. ―tomo una de sus manos y ella parecía más convencida, tenía lógica y sentido lo que él le decía, sabía que podía ser responsable aun cuando tuviera novio. ―además yo aún no te he pedido que seas mi novia. ―dijo con sonrisa ladina al verla más relajada.

—La chica se soltó de su agarre y levanto una ceja. ―Bueno pues déjame decirte querido Eriol, que no eres el único hombre del universo, tengo propuestas de otros chicos. ―se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—El chico quedo impresionado por tan tremenda contestación, no se esperaba aquello, realmente le gustaba mucho, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hacia la amatista rodeando su talle con los brazos. ―En ese caso, mejor me apuro antes de que quieran robarse lo que yo quiero para mí. ―le dijo al oído.

Ella sintió su aliento muy cerca del cuello haciendo que sus piernas temblara, ¿Qué tenía ese sujeto que la ponía tan mal? Además de sus hermosas y profundad pozas azules y su olor tan endemoniadamente bien.

―Tomoyo ―la giro hacia él. ―tal vez te parezca precipitado, pero siento que te conozco de siempre y me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, me encanta verte sonreír y de vedad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tomo su rostro y poso su frente en la de la nívea. La chica solo se dejó guiar.

― ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? ―soltó el pelinegro de repente, ella abrió sus ojos como platos. ―si quieres, cuando estés lista le diremos a tu madre, no es necesario que ella se entere, no hace nada que te traiga problemas, preciosa.

—La amatista se sentía desfallecer, ese chico la quería y ella a él y lo mejor era que no le había importado lo de su madre lo respetaba y la apoyaba. ―Sí, sí quiero. ―la joven se arrojó al cuello del ojiazul y junto sus labios con los de él.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las chicas ya casi habían terminado de acondicionar la habitación de su nueva compañera para cuando decidieran tomar sus instrumentos e interpretar algo.

―Wow Sakura nunca me imaginé que quisieras ser Arqueóloga, jamás note tu interés en la historia o cosas así. ―dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones al recordar la clase con la profesora Yamato que había realizado la misma actividad que realizó con los chicos.

―B-ueno es que me llama la atención eso es todo. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros y como si realmente no estuviera del todo convencida, porque no lo estaba y la pelinegra pudo notarlo.

―Sakura, no puedes tomar una decisión solo porque te llama la atención, debes estar completamente segura de lo que quieres. ―comento la chica de mirada rubí.

La cobriza iba a contestar algo cuando los llamados a la puerta la interrumpieron.

―Adelante. ―contesto la dueña del dormitorio. La puerta se abrió y una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y redondos ojos marrones apareció.

―Hola pequeñas, ¿Qué tal van?

―Muy bien tía, ya casi acabamos. ―la aludida noto como lo único que les faltaba era la puerta y Chiharu ya se estaba encargando de poner suficiente pegamento en el hule espuma, posterior a eso, las chicas tomaron el material y lo pegaron uniformemente en donde habían destinado.

― ¡Listo! ―gritaron las alumnas.

―Me alegro que lo hayan logrado. ―sonrió la profesora al momento que sacaba un pequeño cartel que traía en su bolsa. ―les quería mostrar esto. ―extendió el pedazo de papel y las chicas se acercaron para leer el contenido. Segundos después las tres tuvieron reacciones diferentes.

― ¡Genial, yo quiero participar! ―dijo la de mirada rubí.

―Es un poco precipitado, ¿no creen? ―comento la castaña.

―Ay no, a mí me daría mucha pena. ―la cobriza empuño las manos y se las llevó a la boca.

―Bueno, yo se los traje porque me parece que tienen el talento suficiente como para lograrlo. ―les dijo la profesora con auténtica sinceridad. ―pero piénsenlo y si se animan, yo las ayudare. ―les dirigió una sonrisa y las otras chicas se miraron las unas a las otras. ―Me tengo que ir chicas, cualquier cosa que decidan me avisan. Que descansen. ―se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio se encontró con dos de sus alumnos abrazados, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches chicos. ―interrumpió la profesora.

Los chicos se separaron inmediatamente y se giraron hacia su locutora.

―Buenas noches profesora Yamato. ―contestaron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

― ¡Awww, hacen una hermosa pareja! ―dijo repentinamente mientras daba saltitos de gusto y se acercaba a abrazar a los chicos.

Los aludidos rieron nerviosos y la miraron con extrañeza. ―Muchas gracias profesora. ―dijo la amatista.

― ¡oh! ―la profesora se separó de ellos y miro su reloj de pulsera. ―Eriol, ya es muy tarde y tú sigues aquí, tu transporte ya debió haberse ido.

—El chico esbozo una sonrisa al notar la mirada de angustia que le dio la profesora y su novia. ―No se preocupe profesora, tenía cosa importantes que hacer. ―tomo de la cintura a la nívea provocando un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

—La profesora sonrió con ternura al ver la hermosa escena. ―Qué suerte que siga yo aquí, te pasare a dejar al instituto. No sería la primera vez. ―le guiño un ojo a los chicos y estos agradecieron el gesto.

―Muchas gracias profesora. ―dijo la amatista y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

―Bueno, te espero en el estacionamiento, los dejo solos para que se puedan despedir. Que descanses Tomoyo. ―la joven dejo a los chicos solos.

La pareja se despidió y con la promesa de que mañana se verían al terminar la clase de natación del chico y por ser tarde-noche libre, tal vez harían algo después.

La joven se dirigió a la habitación de Meiling, recordó que ese día ella y Sakura deberían estar acondicionando el cuarto anti ruidos.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta se encontró con las chicas recostada en la cama, también noto la presencia de Chiharu que al ver su guitarra junto con los otros instrumentos supuso que había sido invitada a participar con ellas en sus encuentros musicales.

―Discúlpenme por favor por llegar hasta ahora. Veo que ya han terminado y no les ayude en nada. ―bajo la mirada sinceramente avergonzada.

―No te preocupes Tomoyo. Tuvimos la ayuda de Chiharu y fue más fácil. ―la cobriza se incorporó y consoló a su amiga.

―Si, además que bueno que ya llegaste, ahora si podremos hace la prueba de fuego. ―la pelinegra se colocó en el banquillo de la batería.

―Sí, me muero por tocar con ustedes chicas. ―se emocionó la castaña.

El ánimo de las chicas contagio a la amatista.

―Pues que no se diga más, interpretemos algo, que les parece algo suave para acoplarnos como "_You're the storm"_ de The cardigans. ―aconsejo la chica, era una canción relativamente sencilla y conocida por las tres, además que en ese momento la nívea se sentía sumamente inspirada por ese tema.

―Excelente elección. ―opino la de mirada rubí. Las demás asintieron y tomaron sus instrumentos.

―Tú nos das la entrada Meiling. ―dijo la cobriza y la aludida sintió.

― ¿Listas? ―la chica tomo sus baquetas y se preparó para hacerlas sonar.

―Uno… dos… tres… cuatro. ―dijo al momento que sonaba las baquetas para marcar el tiempo. Chiharu comenzó con la guitarra y las demás siguieron el ritmo de manera armoniosa.

Oh it's healing - bang bang bang

I can hear your cannons call

You've been aiming at my land

Your hungry hammer is falling

Las chicas se complementaban muy bien, ni siquiera parecían improvisadas, los ritmos y los tiempos eran perfectos.

And if you want me I'm your country

I'm an angel bored like hell

And you're a devil meaning well

You steal my lines and you strike me down

Come raise your flag upon me

Sakura había practicado desde pequeña, sin embargo al morir su madre e irse su padre había perdido mucho el ánimo de seguir tocando. Retomo sus lecciones cuando su hermano le recordó que se lo había prometido a su madre así que decidió ensayar en vacaciones, para su último año en la preparatoria solicito permiso para llevar su instrumento al instituto y le fue concedido.

And if you want me I'm your country

If you win me I'm forever - oh yeah!

'cause you're the storm that I've been needing

And all this peace has been deceiving

I like the sweet life and the silence

But it's the storm that I believe in

Desde que conocían a Chiharu, sabían del talento que tenía con la guitarra, además de tocar para el coro del instituto.

Come and conquer and drop your bombs

Cross my borders and kill the calm

Bear your fangs and burn my wings

I hear bullets singing

And if you want me I'm your country

If you win me I'm forever - oh yeah!

Por otro lado la verdadera sorpresa era la pelinegra, quien tenía un ritmo excelente con la bacteria, parecía haber nacido para tocarla y el empeño y el gusto que ponía en ello era notable.

'cause you're the storm that I've been needing

And all this peace has been deceiving

I need some wind to get me sailing

So it's the storm that I believe in

You fill my heart, you keep me breathing

'cause you're the storm that I believe in

And if you want me I'm your country

Al terminar la canción las chicas dieron saltitos de gusto y se abrazaron las unas a las otras, festejando lo bien que lo habían hecho, ya ni siquiera sabían si todo el hule espuma había funcionado, pero supusieron que si ya que nadie se había quejado del ruido.

―Lo ven, estamos listas. Yo creo que no habrá problemas si vamos el sábado. ―dijo la ojirubi y la cobriza y la castaña se miraron con duda, sabían que lo habían hecho bien pero no estaban seguras de que fuera suficiente.

—La amatista que no sabía a lo que se refería su compañera, comenzó a mirarlas confundida. ― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ―pregunto.

—La cobriza tomo el pequeño cartel de la cama y se lo extendió. ―De esto.

La nívea lo tomo y al terminar de leer abrió sus ojos como platos…

* * *

N.A. Hola de nuevo, ahora si me tarde en actualizar, pero es que mi musa andaba de vacaciones, yo ceo jajajajaja... en fin espero este capítulo les guste se enfocó más a la parejit vienen más sorpresas.

Ojala se puedan hacer un tiempo para dejar un review, no saben lo mucho que se lo agradecería, me ayudan muchísimo.

Disculpen mi precaria narración pero recuerden que soy nueva en esto y me falta mucho por mejora.

Bueno espero les guste.

Gracias por su atención a todos!

Excelente día, tarde o noche.

Kisses for you!


End file.
